Akai Tsuki
by Kamimura Kaoru
Summary: THANK YOU, Pls R&R ne...... Okay... well this fic is in the Bakumatsu time. As usual... Kenshin in the Ishin Shishi... Kaoru, in the Shinsen Gumi... how about that... This fic is a KxK ficcy... but in the front it is SxK. Arigatou
1. Default Chapter

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This story is base more on Kaoru's view in the Shinsen Gumi… then Kenshin's view in the Ishin Shishi. The characters in Shinsen Gumi are all real well except for Kaoru… duh… anyway I did a little research on The Shinsen Gumi… It did help me a little… if anyone has more information on the Shinsen Gumi… do leave it in the review or you would like to E-mail me the resources… Me E-mail is: ruriko_ukiya@hotmail.com. Thanks a lot… Please if you are a Shinsen Gumi fan… please do not feel Offended… Thanks again.  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 1: Preparation of Invasion  
  
  
  
It was the same thing every night. The sky had never change over the years. The moon is always in bloody red. There was nothing that was more attractive yet sorrowful then that.  
  
"Kaoru san! We are holding a meeting downstairs… are you joining us?" Kaoru jolted up from her original seat. The shoji slid open, a head pop out in the corner. It was Okita. He was a fine kid. He was good looking, kind and cheerful in all.  
  
"Saitou san is already downstairs waiting for you. Everybody is down waiting for you… so?" Okita revealed his whole body. His head titled while asking.  
  
Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"Who is conducting it?" Kaoru asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Oh… Serizawa sama is conducting it… why?" Okita answered and asked again.  
  
"…"  
  
"Kaoru san?"  
  
"I guess… I won't be attending it then." Kaoru waved her hand in emphasizing it again.  
  
"Naze?" Okita asked while smiling, he wanted her to be together with them all… at least if she was there, Saitou wouldn't be such a cold blanket and sort.  
  
"Serizawa san is surely gonna asked some 'ladies' to come… I hate it when this happen. Don't worry… since Hajime is there… I'll ask him bout the meeting… so run along or else Serizawa san will nagged again." Kaoru said while smiling towards her junior yet also her senior at the same time.  
  
Okita just nodded his head, closed the Shoji and ran down to the meeting room.  
  
After a few moments of thinking.  
  
'Well… maybe I should attend it… after all I am part of the Shinsen Gumi… well this is gonna be surprised… hehe.' Kaoru thought as she looked out of the window again to catch a glimpse of the red moon and then got up and placed both her Kodachi along her side and started moving to the meeting room  
  
  
  
*****In another corner in Kyoto*****  
  
It was the same thing every night. The sky had never change over the years. The moon is always in bloody red. There was nothing that was more attractive yet sorrowful then that.  
  
He looked out of the window and back at his spinning top again. He did this again and again.  
  
"Hey Himura… There are some sexy chicks down the street waiting for you to do some moves on them… come on and let us have some fun." Iizuka said while posing on the door.  
  
Kenshin just kept his eyes on the red moon and said.  
  
"Iya… I'm not into this… I have told Katsura sama about this already." Kenshin replied curtly as he wished to be left alone.  
  
"Himura… I have a question… I kept it in my heart for a long time…"  
  
"What is it Iizuka… just spit it out." Kenshin gaze now changed and was fixed onto the spinning top.  
  
"Erm… do you have more interest in… boysthangirls?" Iizuka finished the last part fast. Kenshin glared at Iizuka of the question. His hands went to the hilt of the katana. Seeing this, Iizuka placed his arms in the air and surrendered.  
  
"Ok ok… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… erm… gotta go…" Iizuka quickly got out of the room and ran to the room where 'pleasure' was waiting.  
  
Kenshin placed his hand on his forehead… this was getting worst everyday… must having sex do with any thing about liking of women or men. He couldn't get right about the facts that his mates were giving him. He is only 15… what do you expect from him? Well… if sex had had something involve with liking of different genders. Then he might as well follow the flow next time.  
  
'At least I get my peace now…" He took up his top and tied the string around it. He threw and pulled back the string from the top to make it spin again. He looked up the last time to look at the scene that he had seen only at night. The red moon.  
  
  
  
*****Back to Shinsen Gumi's meeting place*****  
  
  
  
"KAORU SAN! I thought you aren't coming down?" Okita shouted in surprise when Kaoru stood in the doorway wearing her usual uniform. Okita was also relieved as only Kaoru could save him from those women crawling over him.  
  
Saitou hearing Kaoru's name shot his head up to the door. There he saw the girl which held his heart from the day she joined The Shinsen Gumi. She was still the same. She wore a bigger size uniform which looked baggy. Her ponytail high up. The blue sparkling eyes still as shiny as before.  
  
Kaoru looked at Saitou and flashed him a cute smile which melt him in the inside, although he did not show any expression.  
  
The next thing he knew was Kaoru chasing the girls away who were nearing Okita. She literally dragged Okita away from the 'ladies ground'. She saw Saitou seating by himself, even if one of the girls went towards him. He shooed her away. When she saw the scene, she could only smile.  
  
She walked towards Saitou with Okita behind her. She stopped in front of him. And flashed him a smile.  
  
"Is this seat taken Hajime sama?" Kaoru titled her head to the side. Saitou arched his eyebrows and shook his head. Her smile only grew wider along with Okita as she positioned herself next to Saitou.  
  
"So, what's going on in the meeting?" Kaoru asked Saitou.  
  
"Nothing much… If I'm not wrong… Serizawa said something about undercover work." Saitou said curtly but a little tinge of gentleness.  
  
"Oh yeah… Serizawa sama also said something about a sudden attack for the Ishin Shishi." Okita added with a smile across his face. Kaoru only nodded her head while sipping her sake.  
  
Serizawa winched at what he heard.  
  
'The top captains of the battle troops have not been listening to my speech and instruction. They are going to get it… sooner or later… especially that girl. I can't deny that they have good no… very good skills with their weapons but… damn their attitudes.'  
  
The three of them having sharp senses, felt Serizawa's eyes on them. They stiffen and turned to look at him. Saitou only glared at him for a while and turned away. As for Kaoru and Okita, the both of them just smiled at Serizawa. Serizawa just shook his head.  
  
"As I was saying… we would need to have someone to go undercover." Serizawa repeated.  
  
"But… before that… we would have to counter attack one of the meeting places. Captain 1, 2 and 3 I would need the three of you all there… Am I clear?" Serizawa looked at the three of them. Saitou Hajime the third captain, Kamiya Kaoru the second captain and Okita Souji the first captain.  
  
All of them nodded at once and their expression changed immediately. All of them wore a stern face.  
  
"The rest of the captains from 4 to 10… all of you would be staying here in case those Ishin bastard would come here. As for also just in case we need reinforcement. AM I BEING UNDERSTOOD."  
  
"HAI!" Everybody in the meeting ground said out instantly while standing up with their weapons by their side.  
  
"Alright… this meeting will end here… we will start preparing at dawn. DISMISS!" Serizawa rose his hands up in expressing the finishing of the meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hiz… this is my second ficcy… so how was it?? Do r&r pls thank you.  
  
I'm not sure about continuing this ficcy if I am not confident that people will like it…  
  
Please tell me how you think about this ficcy and do you think I should continue or leave this alone…  
  
If you think that I should continue… suggestions are welcomed  
  
Thank You Very Much  
  
I would want to thank these people who helped in this ficcy…  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Icez Bluez  
  
Tan Kimiko  
  
Hatokirei  
  
Here are the character's in the Shinsen Gumi that you are not so farmiliar with…  
  
Joint Captains: Serizawa Kamo, Kondou Isami, Niimi Nishigi  
  
Vice Captain: Hijikata Toshizou (ruthless but handsome), Yamanami Keisuke  
  
Captains of the 10 Battle / Patrol troops….  
  
1st: Okita Souji (I guess all of you are familiar with him ne… he is something like Soujirou… And extra information…. His name IS SOUJIROU… shock you didn't I? I got a shock too… Okita also has Tuberculosis. He is also one of the starting members of The Shinsen Gumi. In real life… rumours said that he was a handsome total knock out….)  
  
2nd: Nagakura Shinpachi (Yupz… he will not be in this ficcy… He was replaced By Kamiya Kaoru… I feel a little guilty of it though but… I had no choice…. He was one of the top captains besides Okita and Saitou.)  
  
3rd: Saitou Hajime (He is a mysterious person in real life too… [I wonder if he gel his hair everyday… just kidding] everything that came out in RK of course excluding Kenshin and Shishio are all REAL HISTORY! Even Tokio… full name Takagi Tokio is real!! And she is really his wife… and they even had a son… named Saitou Tsutomu. Saitou really did become a police officer or also called a police spy under Comissioner Kawaji Toshiyoshi… [Familiar? Yes! He is also in RK] I guess… all of you out there has already know Saitou then me… well I'll stop here… let's go to the next one.)  
  
4th: Matsubara Tadaji (Not much Information on him… sorry)  
  
5th: Takeda Kanryuusai (Nothing much about this guy… but he is a traitor towards Shinsen Gumi as he joined in Ishin Shishi for benefits and profit… but he was finally assassinated by Saitou. Oh yeah… extra information… from the research… they were saying that… this guy is a homosexual…)  
  
6th: Inoue Genzaburou (Not much Information on him… sorry)  
  
7th: Tani Sanjyuurou (He is famous for his Spearing Skills….)  
  
8th: Todou Heisuke (Not much Information on him… sorry)  
  
9th: Suzuki Mikisaburou (Not much Information on him… sorry)  
  
10th: Harada Sanosuke (NOPE!! He isn't SAGARA SANOSUKE!! But his attitude is totally the same… like to brawl… short-tempered and simply love to fight. He doesn't wield a Katana… he uses a spear. COOL…. Guy….)  
  
Oh yeah theres a ninja in their clan… his named is Yamasaki Susumu…  
  
Well… this is the charaters information… most of them would appear ne… so watch out… hehe~ 


	2. The Fight That I Wanted You DIED

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This story is base more on Kaoru's view in the Shinsen Gumi… then Kenshin's view in the Ishin Shishi. The characters in Shinsen Gumi are all real well except for Kaoru… duh… anyway I did a little research on The Shinsen Gumi… It did help me a little… if anyone has more information on the Shinsen Gumi… do leave it in the review or you would like to E-mail me the resources… Me E-mail is: ruriko_ukiya@hotmail.com. Thanks a lot… Please if you are a Shinsen Gumi fan… please do not feel Offended… Thanks again.  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 2: The Fight That I Wanted You DIED  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Previous: --  
  
All of them nodded at once and their expression changed immediately. All of them wore a stern face.  
  
"The rest of the captains from 4 to 10… all of you would be staying here in case those Ishin bastard would come here. As for also just in case we need reinforcement. AM I BEING UNDERSTOOD."  
  
"HAI!" Everybody in the meeting ground said out instantly while standing up with their weapons by their side.  
  
"Alright… this meeting will end here… we will start preparing at dawn. DISMISS!" Serizawa rose his hands up in expressing the finishing of the meeting.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
The next sun rise was only about 2 hours away. Kaoru couldn't sleep. She was thinking about her parents. She leaned on the wall. As she twirled her one of the kodachi. When suddenly someone talked through the window which scared her as half of her life flew off.  
  
"Oi… you can't sleep?" The mysterious voice talked. She recognizes his voice. She opened the window.  
  
"Susumu kun… you really shouldn't scare me in the middle of the night like that." Yamasaki Susumu the only ninja in Shinsen Gumi. Although he was strict at times but he only show his true emotions to Kaoru as he treats her as a younger sister.  
  
"Ah… suman Kaoru chan… I didn't mean to… So hows Saitou?" Susumu asked. He didn't quite like Saitou a bit… but knowing that he was an honorable man, Susumu allowed him to be with Kaoru.  
  
"Oh please… don't tell me you have never torn your eyes off Hajime… Susumu kun… don't worry about me…. And for your information Hajime is fine." Susumu could only internally groan at the facts.  
  
"Anyway… Susumu kun… don't forget our 5 laws ne…  
  
Rule no 1… Not allowed to deviate from the path proper to men.  
  
No 2… Not allowed to leave the Shinsen Gumi.  
  
No 3… Not to raise any money privately.  
  
No 4… Not allowed to take part in other's litigation.  
  
Lastly No 5… Not allowed to engage in private fight especially within the group."  
  
Kaoru finished proudly. Just to find Susumu cleaning his kunais. Kaoru was fuming.  
  
"Oh… I see you are finished." Susumu stop wiping his kunais to only hear someone knocking the door.  
  
"It's so late… I wonder who is it." Kaoru turned towards the door.  
  
"I better go now… see you next time… oh yeah by the way, it's your sweetheart." Susumu finished as he jumped back onto the roof. Hearing that it was Saitou, Kaoru quickly ran to open the door.  
  
"Hajime… why are you here?" Kaoru asked innocently while fidgeting with her gi and hakama.  
  
"And what took you so long just to come over here to open the door?" Saitou arched his eyebrows.  
  
"And I believe that there was a person here before me?" Saitou went forward another step forcing Kaoru to move back again.  
  
"Well… I can see that I can hardly hide anything from you. Susumu kun was here just only before you knock the door. So… why are you here?" Saitou could only sigh.  
  
"Well… I couldn't really sleep and I heard you talking to yourself, I was afraid you couldn't protect yourself… so I decided to check up on you." Saitou said as he put a hand on the hilt of the Katana. Kaoru blushed as knowing that Saitou cared so much for her.  
  
"Hey… since the both of us can't get any sleep… wanna go out to the street?" Kaoru asked while hopping that Saitou would go.  
  
"Okay… if you insist." Saitou said as he turned his back and started walking back to his room.  
  
Kaoru also closed her door in order to change her clothes.  
  
Kaoru wore a baby blue kimono along with a white obi. Her kodachi hang inside her kimono on her back. She allowed her hair to flow freely in order to hide the kodachis.  
  
"Are you ready?" A muffled response came behind her door.  
  
"Just a moment." Kaoru replied as she bent and took her bag and walked towards the door.  
  
In a second she was outside along with Saitou by her side.  
  
  
  
***** Ishin Shishi's hideout *****  
  
  
  
'Dammit… can't an assassin get his rest.' Kenshin cursed the neighbors beside his room. As he could hear moans and names said by when the two people unite. Kenshin decided to go out for a walk… he couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
He stood up from his original place and place his katana at his side. Soon he was on the street.  
  
  
  
*****Street*****  
  
Saitou was wearing his normal gi and hakama. While Kaoru was in her kimono. They didn't want unwanted attractions by wearing their uniform. But little did they know… they have already attracted many people's eyes.  
  
Saitou wrapped Kaoru's shoulders with one of his arm while the other on the hilt of his sword. He glared at the passer bys who looked at Kaoru with those lecherous eyes.  
  
Kenshin was walking down the same street as Kaoru and Saitou was. Kenshin's eyes suddenly caught hold of the couple, Kaoru and Saitou. He looked at Saitou.  
  
'Damn, he looked familiar.' Kenshin winced at what he saw. Beside him was a lady.  
  
The girl's raven hair framed her face. She also had amazing blue eyes, face that of a goddess and flawless skin. She was a remarkable lady in everyway.  
  
'Ki… Kirei…' Was all Kenshin could think at the moment where Kaoru and Saitou pass by him.  
  
Kaoru felt someone looking at her. She turned back and looked. There she saw a man with fiery red hair, amethyst eyes slowly changing to amber. The man's eyes widen as she looked at him.  
  
"Kaoru?" Saitou asked Kaoru out of concern. Kaoru hearing Saitou's voice turned back to look at him and smile while she shook her head.  
  
"Daijobun yo…" Kaoru said while she smiled at Saitou.  
  
Saitou then continue to look at the front while pulling Kaoru along.  
  
Kaoru looked back again. She smiled and turned back to where Saitou was as she laid her head on his shoulders.  
  
Kenshin also turned back to wear he was walking.  
  
'Guess I won't be seeing her again… She smelled like Jasmine…' Suddenly Kenshin internally scolded himself.  
  
'I'm going crazy… better stop it.' Kenshin repeated and shook his head and walked away.  
  
…………………………………  
  
Soon it was night time… their time for their mission. Okita Souji, Kamiya Kaoru and Saitou Hajime. The top captains hid at their respective places. Then the signals came.  
  
Hijikata Toshizou, the vice captain gave the signals. He raised his hands. He gestured 3 and pointed towards the building where the Ishin Shishi held their meeting. Saitou nodded as he knew 3 meant the third captain. He and his group of members walked swiftly towards the nearest corner to door and waited for the next instruction.  
  
Next Hijikata continued by gesturing 1 and gave the instruction of the back door. Okita nodded as he and his group went to the back door.  
  
Lastly, Hijikata gestured 2 which was Kaoru's turn and gestured to her to stay put and slay anyone who has escape Saitou. Kaoru although unhappy with her post but still agreed as she knew that disobeying Hijikata wasn't a good idea.  
  
Hijikata then gave the signal for them to invade.  
  
All of them charged in and fought the Ishin Shishi. On that night all hell broke lose.  
  
  
  
Kenshin also fought hard. Luckily for Katsura, he didn't attend the meeting. He killed a lot of the Shinsen Gumi. Then he saw Saitou, he remembered instantly as he saw him down the street. Most of the more important Ishin Shishi members have already escaped. But little did they know that at the back, Okita was already waiting there.  
  
Kenshin swiftly dodged away from The Shinsen Gumi as he left the bloody scene for the rest of the assassins. He left by the back door. There he encountered some of the body of the Shinsen Gumi and some from the Ishin Shishi. He followed the trail of blood.  
  
Kaoru also did her job by killing almost most of them who have escape through the front door. Saitou have come out of the building along with Hijikata behind him.  
  
"Where's Okita?" Saitou asked.  
  
"I'll call for him." Kaoru volunteered as she ran to the back door. She saw no one there. When she wanted to go back to report to Hijikata she heard swords clashing.  
  
'SOUJI CHAN!!' Her mind screamed.  
  
She ran towards the direction. She was shocked to see the scene. Okita was coughing blood and most of his members were killed by the mysterious red head. She didn't care for her safety, her mind could only think about her 'brother' Okita.  
  
"SOUJI CHAN!!" Kaoru ran towards Okita as his body was sprawled across the ground while he coughed… blood. Kenshin looked at the scene. He didn't notice that Kaoru was the lady he saw in the morning yet instead he thought that she was a he and that he was one of the Shinsen Gumi. Kaoru looked defiantly at Kenshin.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!" Kaoru yelled at him. Her voice held pain, hurt and hatred. Then she found out it was the man she saw earlier.  
  
'So… he's one of the Ishin dogs… I should have known.' Kaoru thought.  
  
"Be careful… he is Battousai… *cough cough* Please be careful." Okita said in between his cough.  
  
"Shh… you are in no position to fight… you are sick… Souji chan no baka…" Kaoru whispered to Okita as he smiled at her.  
  
Kenshin was getting annoyed at Kaoru. Her mere presence made him annoyed… why? He thought.  
  
"Let's get done with it Battousai." Kaoru's voice sounded defiant towards Kenshin. She stood up and unsheathes her pair of Kodachi.  
  
Kenshin looked at her although he thought all the time that she was a he. He grinned as he saw the baggy uniform.  
  
"Too big of a uniform? Or are you too small boy?" Kenshin smirked as he flicked of the blood on his katana as he prepared for his next battle.  
  
"You talk too much Battousai… Ikutsu!" Kaoru started the battle.  
  
Kenshin was shocked as the so call 'boy' suddenly became blurred as her many forms surrounded him. He kept his guard up and looked from left to right as she went on.  
  
Kaoru decided to make her move.  
  
"SHI-NE!" Kaoru shouted as she slashed Kenshin on his back. Luckily because of his quick reflexes he saw it coming and he only got cut on his hand. It was not fatal but the cut was deep enough. But little did Kaoru know that Kenshin had already plan for his counter attack.  
  
"That was my line wasn't it." Kaoru's eyes widen at the recognition that he decided to counter attack her. She was to slow on dodging his coming hit.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Ryuu Kan SEN KOGARASHI!!!" The hit nearly got correct place at her neck. But due to the block Kaoru gave he only manage to threw her to the near by tree.  
  
"KYAAA!!!" Kaoru screamed when she lost conscious when her head hit the tree. Before she lost conscious the only words that she managed to say out was…  
  
"Haji… me…" Kaoru gave into the darkness.  
  
Kenshin went forward ready to precede his last thrust to send the 'boy' to heaven. But unfortunately Okita was up and stopped Kenshin's doing.  
  
"I would not allow you to continue even if I am DEAD!" Okita went flaring as his eyes narrowed into slits, this was the first time Okita got angry over something. Kaoru was like his sister no matter how he looked at it.  
  
Kenshin backed away from his sudden appearance. Suddenly a kunai flew towards his direction, he successfully dodged the kunai.  
  
"We will meet again… Sayonara…" Kenshin replied curtly as he turned and ran away.  
  
"I'll get you one day… Battousai." Okita said to no one in particular as he also fainted due to the lost of blood.  
  
Susumu came down from the tree and walked towards Kaoru and Okita. Then he carried Kaoru. As he heard Saitou and Hijikata along with the other members.  
  
"Kaoru…" Saitou went towards Susumu. Kaoru opened her eyes and saw Saitou. She reached out to him. She was now in the arms of Saitou. As for Okita, Hijikata carried him.  
  
'Battousai… one day… one day, I'll get you…' Kaoru thought as darkness came and claimed her again.  
  
All of them set out to their headquarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC……  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
How is this chappie?? Do r&r ne… thank you…  
  
Thank you for the support minna san.. *sobz* me so touch… THANKS A LOT!! Hope you would like this ficcy… Arigatou Gozaimasu… ^__^  
  
Minna san… sorry… I have forgotten about Yamasaki Susumu on the introduction page. Okay… he is the only ninja in the Shinsen Gumi… he is also the head of discipline in the Shinsen Gumi… Hijikata and Kodou have big a lot of faith in him and rely on him also… I kinda like him… he is something like Saitou… mysterious yet a handsome knock out… hehe~ anyway thanks lot…  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom = Imoutou chan… Yeah… Shinsen Gumi rulez…. But… I also like Ishin Shishi… yappie… Harada Sanosuke is a character model for Sagara Sanosuke.. tupz.. here you are… me decided continue.. thanks for the support and help…  
  
  
  
Vesca = Thanks a lot… here you are the update of chap 2…  
  
  
  
MP = Thanks for the encouragement… I will continue... so no worries…  
  
  
  
Icez Bluez = Thank you for helping me… it is?? Thanks a lot… I will continue… no worries daffy  
  
  
  
fdsa = thanks for giving me the hounor for your longest written review ne… Arigatou… well me will continue.. no worries ne… thanks..  
  
  
  
Midori-kun = Thanks a lot… me will continue.. I don't want to disappoint anyone by not continuing…  
  
  
  
chibi-angel = Arigatou gozaimasu…thanks for the support and encouragement ne… your ficcy is nice too… Thanks a million.  
  
  
  
yue = well… I myself am also not sure how I got the crazy idea where Saitou and Kaoru being a couple. Haha~ Yupz.. bout the spy part.. you're right ne… Hee~ yuppie Saitou is going to have another reason to kill our Battousai… anyway thanks for the support and encouragement ne… Arigatou….  
  
  
  
marstanuki = Well… since this is in Bakumatsu no Doran… of course this is a Battousai x Kaoru ficcy… so.. hope you like it.. but of course in the starting it would be a Saitou x Kaoru ficcy… So be patient ne… Arigatou….  
  
  
  
Hatokirei = Well… you like Saitou a lot don't you… hehe~ Thanks for the compliment… Well here you are… the 2nd chapter… Thanks for reviewing… Arigatou gozaimasu…  
  
  
  
Kimiko chan = Hey, thanks a lot, you were really a life saver… thanks for the suggestion… Me can use it in this ficcy… hehe~ Thanks a lot… by the way… you better update soon too ne… I am working on the next chappie too… Hehe… Arigatou…  
  
  
  
omochi = Yupz… Don't worry about the pairing… all this is just temporarily… hehe~ Well… OF COURSE…. Kenshin is a NORMAL guy…. Hehe~ Thnaks for the support ne… Arigatou Gozaimasu… 


	3. The Starting of My New Mission

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 3: The Starting of My New Mission  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"I'll get you one day… Battousai." Okita said to no one in particular as he also fainted due to the lost of blood.  
  
Susumu came down from the tree and walked towards Kaoru and Okita. Then he carried Kaoru. As he heard Saitou and Hijikata along with the other members.  
  
"Kaoru…" Saitou went towards Susumu. Kaoru opened her eyes and saw Saitou. She reached out to him. She was now in the arms of Saitou. As for Okita, Hijikata carried him.  
  
'Battousai… one day… one day, I'll get you…' Kaoru thought as darkness came and claimed her again.  
  
All of them set out to their headquarters.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru's eyes squinted as the bright light started to shone from the window. She knitted her eyebrows together. Her memories were rather vague as she hardly remembered anything.  
  
Killing the Ishin Shishi members who were escaping.  
  
Raining blood.  
  
Running to find Souji.  
  
Finding Souji coughing blood.  
  
Fighting the…  
  
Kaoru's eyes widen as she recalled the latest memory, she jolted up from bed and immediately regretting it as her world started to spin when she lay down again.  
  
'Battousai…' Kaoru thought again before she heard someone's voice.  
  
"Kaoru! You shouldn't move around like that." Okita who was seated beside Kaoru all the time as the rest of the members went out of another meeting.  
  
"Souji chan… where is Hajime?" Kaoru asked while she open her eyes again as she scanned the room for her beloved. Okita looked down.  
  
"He's at the meeting. He told me to tell you sorry as he couldn't be beside you. Saitou san really wants to be the first one to be seen by you when you wake up but…" Okita was helping Saitou to explain but he was being cut off by Kaoru.  
  
"Thanks Souji chan… I understand… don't worry…" Kaoru said casually… but her mind was flooded with questions.  
  
'Why Souji chan can be here and not YOU?' Kaoru thought.  
  
"Kaoru?" Okita called out to Kaoru as he saw her going further and further away.  
  
"Hai? Oh yeah! Souji chan… are you all right? You were coughing blood that night." Kaoru asked as she seat up slowly this time. Okita eyes darken.  
  
"I'm fine… I think…" Okita said while trying his best to smile his famous smile. But little did he know his eyes have already betrayed him.  
  
"You think?" Kaoru asked again.  
  
"You better make sure." Kaoru added and looked at Okita with a 'you-better-tell-me' look.  
  
"Okay… Okay… the doctor said that I needed more rest and the result of my body will come out next week." Okita said in a surrender mood.  
  
"Well… Okay… if you say so. You better take care of your body ya know." Kaoru said as she smiles towards Okita.  
  
"So how long have Hajime been at the meeting place?" Kaoru asked Okita again.  
  
"Hmmm… if I am not wrong… it has been…" Before Okita could finish someone opened the shoji.  
  
"Saitou san!" Okita said as he stood up and gave way to Saitou.  
  
"Speaking of the devil." Kaoru whispered to herself.  
  
"I would take my leave now." Then he winked at Kaoru and walked out of the room.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Saitou asked in a serious tone but having a tinge of concern in between. Kaoru averted his gaze.  
  
"Kaoru?" Saitou called out to her again.  
  
"I'm FINE! Thank YOU!!" Kaoru said curtly as she stood up and took up kodachis with her.  
  
Saitou stood up as he stopped her from moving outside. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's not like you care." Kaoru said as her voice started to break. Saitou eyes soften. He embraced her. This shocked Kaoru.  
  
"Hey… I'm sorry that I wasn't here… but they needed me." Saitou explained.  
  
"I NEEDED you too… WERE you here?" Kaoru said as she pushed Saitou away.  
  
"Hajime… DO you really lo…" Kaoru's sentence was cut off when Saitou's lips locked on to hers.  
  
At first, she rejected it as she struggle from his hold. But soon she gave in. Parting their lips as each of their tongue tasted each other.  
  
Both of them needed air soon they parted. Both parties breathe heavily.  
  
"Hajime… Gomen." Kaoru apologize for her behavior just now.  
  
"It's okay." Saitou hugged her. Both of them were savoring the moment, but fate was not so kind. Someone open the door. It was Harada Sanosuke.  
  
"Sanosuke…" Kaoru looked at him while she was still in Saitou arms.  
  
"Wooo… didn't mean to budge into your time slot… but Hijikata sama wants to see you… Kaoru chan." Sanosuke said as he beckoned Kaoru to follow.  
  
Kaoru then moved out of Saitou's arm and followed Sanosuke.  
  
……………………  
  
When they were outside Sanosuke started irritating Kaoru.  
  
"Nenenene… Kaoru chan… what did that stone statue do to you?" Sanosuke put his arms around her shoulder.  
  
"It is none of your business Sanosuke." Kaoru pushed away his arms.  
  
"Hey… how can you do this to your brother huh?" Sanosuke continued.  
  
"Gomen ne… I am Kamiya… you are Harada… there's some difference you know." Kaoru said.  
  
"Anyway… I didn't know that the Stone Statue knew moves like that." Sanosuke continue.  
  
"Would you shut the hell up!" Kaoru said as she walked faster.  
  
Soon they reached Hijikata's room.  
  
The both of them knocked the door.  
  
"Come in." came the muffled response behind the door.  
  
"Hai." Kaoru said as she slid open the shoji as Sanosuke bid his farewell.  
  
"Sit." Hijikata gestured to the empty seat.  
  
"Hai." Kaoru said obediently as she sat on the empty seat. Soon there was an awkward silence that was surrounding them.  
  
"So have you recovered from the hit Battousai gave you?" Kaoru's eyes darken as she heard the name 'Battousai'.  
  
'Maybe he wants to punish me...' She thought.  
  
"Kamiya. Have you heard what I have said?" Hijikata stated again.  
  
"Hai… I have almost recovered." Kaoru replied with a head bow.  
  
"Good… I have a mission for you." Hijikata said while looking through the stacks of paper.  
  
"Mission?" Kaoru asked Hijikata again as her eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
"Aa… I need you to go undercover. As you know Okita's body have not recover yet. With all my top fighters still injured we can hardly fight the Ishin Shishi and also the Battousai. We need you to go indercover to find out their weakness spot. Without the Battousai, we can eliminate the Ishin dogs faster. I need YOU…" He said while pointing at Kaoru.  
  
"Being the only girl in the Shinsen Gumi with the Kodachi Nitou Ryuu style, I also need you to be undercover to find the Battousai's weakness." Hijikata finished. Kaoru still in a state of shock, pointed at herself.  
  
"Watashi?" Kaoru asked again. Hijikata nodded his head.  
  
"Susumu would help you." Hijikata added.  
  
"Are you willing to take up this Mission? If you do not want to… I wouldn't want to force you." Kaoru nodded her head while smiled at Hijikata for assurance.  
  
'If Susumu kun is there along with me… I guess I would be fine.' Kaoru thought.  
  
"Okay… we would start tonight… Let me tell you the informations when Susumu comes in." Hijikata said calmly as he put his papers down and looked at the door to find Susumu bowing at the door.  
  
  
****** Ishin Shishi******  
  
Iizuka placed a black envelope in Kenshin hands. Kenshin quickly placed it inside his gi and went the other direction to his room.  
  
'Another bloody day.' Kenshin thought, as he opened the envelope, to look at his mission. He smirked at it.  
  
…………………………  
  
Soon the darkness started to engulf Japan. Day was done, night has come.  
  
Kenshin hid in a corner to wait for his prey to come. Once the prey was in sight, Kenshin uses his god liked speed and swiftly eliminated his prey with just one slash. Blood filled the ground. Suddenly he felt someone's presence. He turned around to find the girl who he saw with Saitou.  
  
'It's HER!!! The title of Battousai cannot be discovered so early.' Kenshin thought as he narrowed his eyes. Suddenly a kunai flew towards her direction.  
  
"Get DOWN!!" Kenshin yelled towards her. She gave him a confused look as she tilts her head. The kunai flew closer to her every second. Kenshin's heart jumped. He used his god liked speed and ran towards her as he grabbed her and flew to the other side.  
  
Unfortunately, Kenshin's leg gave way and the both of them tumbled on the floor with Kenshin on the bottom and Kaoru at the top. Suddenly a ninja came and pulled on Kaoru's hair.  
  
"Kyaa!! Itai YO!!!" Kaoru shouted at the assaulter.   
  
'Susumu kun no BAKA!!! Can't he do this lighter… Is he taking revenge by pulling my poor hair?? He is going to get it from me when I get back…' Kaoru thought as she saw her assaulter giving her a grin.  
  
"Battousai!!! Put down your katana, or else this pretty girlie is going to die." Susumu said in a very low voice as he rose his hands and cupped his chin.  
  
"Let HER go!! She has got NOTHING to do with this." Kenshin shouted as he neared the ninja and the girl.  
  
"Put your KATANA DOWN!" Susumu shouted again.  
  
'Wow… I didn't think that Susumu kun was such a great actor.' Kaoru thought as her face wore a fear stricken mask asking for help from the Battousai.  
  
"Help me…" Kaoru said in a very pitiful manner as she eyed Susumu.  
  
Susumu wore a black mask that only revealed his eyes. He had short raven hair. He had jaded coloured eyes. Then something caught her eye. Battousai was slowly putting his weapon down. Kaoru turned back to look at Battousai, eyes widen at his own sacrifice for her.  
  
But little did they know that he did that too cut the distance between them. When Susumu put his guard downed a bit. Kenshin gave Susumu's arm one hard slash. Susumu quickly knock Kaoru unconscious as he gave her a hard knock on the neck and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
In the other corner, Saitou and Okita looked at the scene.  
  
"Plan 1 complete. Next is all up to Kaoru now." Okita said as he looked at Saitou looking at Kaoru's direction.  
  
"Don't worry Saitou san… Kaoru will do just fine." Saitou nodded as he knew Kaoru would be fine… but why… why is there a feeling inside him that was unexplainable and insuppressible. He just knew it… something was certain to happen and he wouldn't be there to prevent it. He just knew it… but the problem now was… What was it?  
  
"Let's go back now and report to Hijikata sama." Okita said again as he stood up with Saitou and walked towards their head quarter.  
  
  
………………………  
  
  
"Kimi… daijobun?" Kenshin shook the unconscious Kaoru.  
  
Before Kaoru was claimed by the darkness… she let out a string of curses in her heart as Susumu hit her real hard for that to happen.  
  
Kenshin had no choice now… as he couldn't allow an unconscious lady out in the night alone as things were sure to happen. He carried the lady and started walking. He sniffs the air around him.  
  
'Jasmine… she smells like jasmine.' Kenshin thought but then he started cursing himself internally.  
  
'Shit… I'm going crazy every moment.' Kenshin thought as he shifted Kaoru again and walked towards the Ishin head quarters.  
  
Her mission has started, and this was the mission that not only changed her life but also her future. Nobody knew it… not even Kaoru knew… what the god had plan for her.  
  
  
  
  
TBC……  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and insiped… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Minna sama… so how about this chappie… do tell me… thanks for the support… without all of you who reviewed and help I might have given up this ficcy.. ne… Thanks a lot… this chappie is more on how Kaoru starting her mission that will change her life… hehe~ hey… does anyone out there the sound that the Katana make when they sheath it back… how do you call it?? What's the word?? Do tell me ne… It can't be… 'ching'??? I'm not really sure but do tell me… I did it in my next chappie ne… Arigatou Gozaimasu… ^__^  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom = Thanks ne… I will do better than the previous chappies… I promise you ne… You work hard too ne… ganbatte… Arigatou Gozaimasu… ^_^  
  
  
omochi = Well… Saitou will have Tokio at the end… I couldn't bear the thought of Saitou being Single so sad… Anyway thanks for the review…. =)  
  
  
~ = haha~ that was a good one…well… maybe Kaoru's neck would be strain for the next few days… Thanks for the review… =)  
  
  
Tan Kimiko = Haha~ yups… Kenshin is going to have a VERY hard time ne… hehe~ Thanks for the review…. Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_~  
  
  
kage = Thanks for the review… Please stay tune ne…  
  
  
rebecca = Thanks for the compliment ne… Here's the update… sorry for the delay ne…  
  
  
SeRa = Thanks for the compliment ne…. Arigatou… ::bows to SeRa::  
  
  
Akal-Saris = Thanks for the resource… ::muacks:: Thanks a lot..  
  
  
flowergirl = About the info…. You wanna talk about it in email… send your enquiries to kenshin_kaoru@rkonline.zzn.com / kenshin_kaoru86@yahoo.com … any of this is fine ne… Thanks for the review…  
  
  
sync*in = Thanks for the review… well… yep… Harada Sanosuke is that guy with a ponytail that uses a stick/spear… he is the character model of Sanosuke… ^_^ Oh yeah… i won't forget me own fave. Fic… A.O.L ne… no worries…  
  
  
Keito = THANKS… for the compliment and support… yep… many found the SxK a little wee bit disgusting… I have the same idea as yours… but i prefer Enishi better… hehe~ Anyway Arigatou… ^_^ 


	4. A Little Ice Breaker

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Akai Tsuki: A Little Ice Breaker  
  
Chapter 4:   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
Kenshin had no choice now… as he couldn't allow an unconscious lady out in the night alone as things were sure to happen. He carried the lady and started walking. He sniffs the air around him.  
  
'Jasmine… she smells like jasmine.' Kenshin thought but then he started cursing himself internally.  
  
'Shit… I'm going crazy every moment.' Kenshin thought as he shifted Kaoru again and walked towards the Ishin head quarters.  
  
Her mission has started, and this was the mission that not only changed her life but also her future. Nobody knew it… not even Kaoru knew… what the god had plan for her.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
'Where am I?' Kaoru thought as her eyes fluttered open. She looked on her left, she saw Battousai sleeping form sitting at the far corner. Her eyes suddenly filled with hatred.  
  
She placed her hands on her back. The sound of her kodachi could be heard. But she cooled down again as she remembered what Saitou had said before she left.  
  
'Don't do any rash things Kaoru… I won't be there… you have to look out for yourself… And remember to dream of me.' Kaoru giggled internally. But she kept her volume down. And stood up as she straightened her kimono as she folded the futon and walked out of the room.  
  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin fluttered his heavy eyelids, his eyes slowly settled on the folded futon.  
  
'She's wakes up so early.' Kenshin thought as he dozed of again. His eyes suddenly jolted open.  
  
'Shit… I was too careless' Kenshin quickly ran down the stairs just to find Kaoru a few stacks of plate of food. She was in a blue colour kimono along with her white obi. He was startled when he saw her spotting him in the mid stairs.  
  
She just went on while taking the plates.  
  
Kenshin quickly chased after her.  
  
"Anou…" Kenshin started.  
  
"My name? I'm Kaoru Kamiya Kaoru."   
  
"Erm… Kaoru san… may I ask what are you doing?" Kenshin asked again.  
  
"It quite obvious."  
  
"You are helping out the kitchen." Kenshin stated again as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, you already knew it." Kaoru said again without looking at him as he continue.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Kenshin tried to stop her.  
  
"I'm busy right now… we'll talk later." Kaoru stated coldly while she placed her hand at the door.  
  
"Sumimasen! Breakfast is here." Kaoru said while she opened the door. Little did they know, all the Ishin came out.  
  
"WOW!!!"  
  
"So this is Himura's girlfriend?"  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"She's younger than Himura by 1 year."  
  
"The only thing different is that Himura is emotionless and his girlfriend looks more able in expressing her emotion."  
  
"Watashi wa Kaoru desu… dozou yoroshikun." Kaoru said as she smiled at the men who were drooling now."  
  
Iizuka now went over to Kenshin and whispered to him.  
  
"Wow… Himura… you have a good taste and how was last night?" Iizuka said as he nudged him.  
  
Kenshin flamed up immediately. As his eye's glowed in amber colour. His hands went to the hilt of his katana. All of them backed back.  
  
"Shit… nearly had my life for a joke." Iizuka complained.  
  
"Yeah… nearly forgot that he is 'Hitokiri Battousai'." Another said.  
  
Kaoru after putting all he dishes in place, she went out of the room and to the kitchen to get another set for herself. After that she went to the room where she woke up from.   
  
Kenshin seeing this… after he ate finish he went up to his room to talk to Kaoru.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"What I am trying to say is to forget what you had seen last night and swear not to spread it out and lastly leave this place." Kenshin said as he sat on the porch.  
  
"Am I'm disturbing you if I do stay here? The landlady kinda likes me ya know."  
  
"Your family will worry you." Kenshin stated without looking at her.  
  
"If I had a home and a family… I wouldn't be wondering about late at night and this and that." Kaoru said as she closed and opened her eyes again.  
  
'I have to bear with it.' Kenshin thought   
  
"I don't know… but I have no place and time to take care of you." Kenshin said as he looked at her.  
  
"So… are you going to kill me like the person who you killed last night?" Kaoru said as she placed her chopsticks down.  
  
"It is your freedom to think what you like. I am not a man who sees and kill… I am only serving a purpose as a bakumatsu samurai. But if my target is unarmed even if he is my enemy… I would definitely not kill them."  
  
"So if… I have a katana now in my hand… will you kill me?" Kaoru asked as she stood up with a set of plates.  
  
"Ore wa…" Kenshin trying to get something out of his mouth but none came. Kaoru decided to leave him alone.  
  
"Wait till you have an answer for my question… I would like to hear it." Kaoru said as she opened and walked out of the room.  
  
If Kenshin would have stop her from moving out and looked at her… he would have saw the real Kaoru. Not the always cold Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru continue to walk out as she thought to herself.  
  
'He looks cute when he isn't killing… WAIT!! What am I thinking about… I have Hajime already… enough… I don't need anyone else.' Kaoru thought as she shook her head. After washing her dishes she walked out to the backyard as she sat down and sort out her thought. Just then, a kunai flew her way. She easily caught it in between her fingers. A note was attached to it…. It read…  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru chan…  
burn this paper after you read it.   
  
We have new instruction for you… try to get close to Batttousai… BE his woman… Hijikata sama said that it was easier for you to get his weakness like this.   
  
Oh yeah… your Saitou… heard about it and nearly got into a fight with Hijikata sama… I think he is jealous… anyway be careful and be on the alert always.  
  
Susumu.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
She folded the paper and placed it in her obi. She sighed again. As she took the kunai and threw the kunai to the furthest tree that she could see.  
  
'I have to think of a way to get close to Battousai but how?' Kaoru thought and thought of a plan.  
  
'How?? Think Kaoru think??" Kaoru literally bang her head on her fist.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked as he saw what Kaoru did.  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru looked at him confusedly.  
  
Like this the both of them lived through a week.  
  
  
  
*****A week later*****  
  
"No matter how I look at her… the way she lives, walk, talk and look…. She is not from Kyoto."  
  
"She doesn't connect to the outer world. That's why she can hardly be a spy."  
  
"But there is still some possibility." Iizuka resumed.  
  
"What's her effect on Himura?" Katsura said without looking at Iizuka  
  
"It's not any bad effects… but…" Iizuka stopped.  
  
"But?" Katsura urged him to go on.  
  
"His sword… his reflexes are not as quick as before." Iizuka continued as he ate his fishball.  
  
Katsura just kept quiet although he was shocked that The Legendary Battousai may get attached to the girl.  
  
  
…………………………………..  
  
  
Kaoru was ordered to go out and buy some ingredients for dinner. But first she had to find someone to escort her out that was what the landlady said to her. The only person she thought of was…  
  
Battousai  
  
She sighed again…  
  
'I haven't even gotten close to him yet… the level between us is till a very fragile friendship.' Before she could even think of a solution she was at the doorstep. She opened it and saw Battousai playing with a top. She furrowed her eyebrow.  
  
"Do you always do that?" Kaoru asked as she placed her fist on her hip.  
  
"It's none of your problem… what do you want?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Battousai… I need an escort to follow me to buy some things for dinner. Are you free?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Don't call me Battousai… I do have a name…"  
  
"Hai hai… Himura san. So?"  
  
"Wait for me at the door." Kenshin said while waved at her. Kaoru shrugged her shoulders and walked to the door and wore her geta.  
  
Kenshin changed into a new gi and a hakama as he wore his slippers.  
  
"We are going off now Okami san!" Kaoru shouted at the door, as she started walking out with Kenshin side by side. Kaoru took a glimpse at him. As Kenshin did the same sometimes.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC……  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
WAI WAI!! I have finish another 1… How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and insiped… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Minna sama… am I rushing their love life?? Do tell if I am… I am afraid that it might be too fast… Sorry if I am… then I would slow it down… ^__^  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers  
  
I'm sorry for not specificy those who reviewed... i have too tight of a schedule... anyway... you know who you are... DO email if you have any enquires... ^_^ 


	5. Our Friendship

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 5: Our Friendship  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Battousai… I need an escort to follow me to buy some things for dinner. Are you free?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Don't call me Battousai… I do have a name…"  
  
"Hai hai… Himura san. So?"  
  
"Wait for me at the door." Kenshin said while waved at her. Kaoru shuggred her shoulders and walked to the door and wore her geta.  
  
Kenshin changed into a new gi and a hakama as he wore his slippers.  
  
"We are going off now Okami san!" Kaoru shouted at the door, as she started walking out with Kenshin side by side. Kaoru took a glimpse at him. As Kenshin did the same sometimes.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Himura san… hold this bag of vegetables." Kaoru said casually as she held out the heavy bag for him.   
  
"Can't you take it yourself?" Kenshin smirk as he took the bag from her.  
  
"I have to buy other things too ya' know… And once I thought you were a gentlemen… *sigh*" Kaoru said as she shook her head.  
  
"Hey… what do you mean by that? You aren't any refine lady too ya' know." Kenshin argued back as he held his head high while Kaoru was fuming then Kaoru suddenly grin.  
  
"Bleh!" Kaoru stuck out her tongue and said. As she went towards the next shop and bought some fish.  
  
'I am the fearful Battousai… and… and… this little girl doesn't even give a damn about this fact… strange girl… but… I like her accompany… maybe we could be friends…" Kenshin thought.  
  
"… Arigatou Gozaimasu…" Kenshin heard Kaoru thank the store holder for letting her have the fish cheaper than usual. He could only smile at the sight.  
  
"It's okay … My my… is that your husband little girl? You two look like a very quiet couple to me... Quarreled?" The store holder asks as he arched an eyebrow, when Kenshin turned away while Kaoru giggled.  
  
"Oh nonono… He is not my husband… my husband is a much more greater man than he is… He is one of the servants in my house." Kaoru said while she placed a hand over her mouth and laughed. Kenshin could only sweatdropped at her saying.  
  
"Well… I gotta go and buy other stuff… see you next time ne…" Kaoru said while she waved goodbye to him.  
  
"Why did you say that for?" Kenshin asked softly as he glared at her. When Kaoru saw this she glared back and pouted her face.   
  
"Bleh!" Kaoru stick out her tongue and turned around as if nothing happen.  
  
'This is the second time of the day… Isn't she afraid of me?' Kenshin thought as he bowed his head with his bangs shading his eyes.  
  
"Te…me…." Kenshin said as he clutched his hands into a ball of fist. Kaoru sensing the aura different turned her head around slowly to find a fuming Kenshin. Kenshin looked at Kaoru.  
  
'Oo… oh….' Kaoru thought. Kaoru started to laugh nervously.  
  
"Ha…ha…ha… the weather looks nice isn't it?" Kaoru said while she smiled very unnaturally as she pointed to the sky. She started backing away. Kenshin stepped forward a step with his bangs covering his eyes.  
  
"I think that all the stuff has been bought ne… I'll make a move first ne… he… he…he… Ja…" kaoru said as she turned around and ran as fast as she could while she laughed. Kenshin was not far from her heels.  
  
'I'll get you one day… Kaoru…' Kenshin thought as he chased Kaoru while smiling… smiling for the first time being a Hitokiri. A smile from his heart.  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Kenshin was getting even more relaxed during the trip where he and Kaoru went to buy some things for dinner. He saw her smile, saw her bargaining with the store holder, saw her wiping of her sweat, and saw her laughing. At that time, he didn't think himself as the 'Hitokiri Battousai' he thought himself as a normal man with a normal girlfriend. Well… that was what everybody said about the both of them. He was happy that people thought that way, although he never shows it.  
  
Soon, Kenshin and Kaoru had everything bought. The both of them started walking home. Kaoru was already talking since they bought finish all the stuff. She was saying how good was some of the store holder while how bad were some.  
  
"I didn't know that having a trip to the market would be so fun." Kaoru swing her hands up and down, up and down. Well of course it would be fun if the things are carried by someone else and not the buyer. Kenshin was tired due to the weight of each package. He was smiling inwardly as he saw how happy and talkative Kaoru was.  
  
'This must be the real Kamiya Kaoru.' He thought. Having to see Kaoru in this manner all of the weight to him did not matter him already. Soon the both of them reached back to the inn.  
  
Kenshin followed Kaoru to the kitchen and left the things in there and went up to his room and rest. As for Kaoru she prepared dinner along with some of the maids with Okami san.  
  
'Good… Kaoru… you are a born actor… haha~ Good… continue this relationship with him… and soon I am able to be his woman to find out more about the Ishin.' Kaoru thought silently as she started scaling the fish.  
  
It was gonna be a long day for the both of them… but that was what they thought… little did they know… god have just plan something to stir their just found friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC……  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and insiped… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Minna sama… gomen… this is a short chappie… gomen ne… forgive me ne… arigatou gozaimasu… this is something more like a market trip? Lol… Kinda… wanna make them friends in this chappie… cause in the next… Kaoru will have to tell byebye to Kenshin ne… ^__^ hehe~ but dun worry… they will meet again… hehe~ the so call small boy ne… hehe~  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
  
SweetAznPnai4eva – Arigatou for your support…. ^_^ i would definitely continue…  
  
  
Tanuki (jo chan) -- Sure no problem, i also thank you for supporting this unworthy author like me.. ^_^  
  
  
Joey-chan -- Thank you… it's nice to know someone out there likes / loves the fics that i wrote… i hope that the fic will not disappoint you… ^_^ arigatou  
  
  
kin – Here you are the next chappie… hope you enjoy it… arigatou… ^_^  
  
  
rurouni -- i'm sorry about my grammer…. -_-… anyway thanks for the encouragement… Ganbarimasu… i would work harder… ^_^  
  
  
Quimberly -- here's the chappie you have been waiting for so long.. sorry for the delay.. hope you enjoy it… arigatou again… ^_^ 


	6. My Disappearance

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 6: My Disappearance  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
'This must be the real Kamiya Kaoru.' He thought. Having to see Kaoru in this manner all of the weight to him did not matter him already. Soon the both of them reached back to the inn.  
  
Kenshin followed Kaoru to the kitchen and left the things in there and went up to his room and rest. As for Kaoru she prepared dinner along with some of the maids with Okami san.  
br  
'Good… Kaoru… you are a born actor… haha~ Good… continue this relationship with him… and soon I am able to be his woman to find out more about the Ishin.' Kaoru thought silently as she started scaling the fish.  
  
It was gonna be a long day for the both of them… but that was what they thought… little did they know… god have just plan something to stir their just found friendship.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Dinner was ready. Kaoru did the same thing… went to the same room that all the Ishin warriors had their meals. She had to set them out and then leave the room as usual. She took her own set and went up to the room only to find Kenshin sleeping at his usual place and form.  
  
Kaoru set her meal down and took a look at him.  
  
'He looks like a teenager when he's sleeping… I can't believe that he is the Battousai… But… he is… He looks so peaceful… I wonder why he became a Hitokiri?' Kaoru thought as she took the shawl on the table and slowly neared him.  
  
'Wait! Why do I even care… Since he is sleeping… why not take this chance and kill him… Without Battousai… the Ishin is going to be useless.' She stopped and slowly reached to her back. She narrowed her eyes and touched the hilt. Suddenly, Kenshin started talking.  
  
"Kao… ru…" Kenshin said as he keep nodding his head due to his sleep.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widen… knowing that he had called out her name. Her eyes soften as she lowered her hand from the hilt…  
  
'Maybe… maybe not today…' Kaoru thought as she started to walk towards him. When she was near enough, Kaoru place the shawl on his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin's eyes immediately snapped open, still unsure due to his sleep. He found the person closing in to him, he quickly pull out his katana and pressed it at the person's throat. He had a dangerous look on his face.  
  
Suddenly, the smell of jasmine came to his senses, the long raven hair touched Kenshin's skin. He looked at the person. Big, feared and shocked sapphire eyes met his amber narrow slits.  
  
He quickly pushed her away, causing her to fall backwards, but due to her reflexes Kaoru only knelt down for her balance. She took the shawl that had dropped due to the impact Kenshin gave her.  
  
'So… this is the Battousai…' Kaoru thought sadly as she placed the shawl on his shoulder before settling down to eat her meal.  
  
Silence filled the air… it was until Kenshin started to talk.  
  
"Kaoru…" Kenshin started.  
  
"Nani?" Kaoru asked as she placed her chopstick down and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry… I…" Kenshin continued again with his bang covering his eyes.  
  
"It's okay… I understand fully… An assassin cannot trust anyone else but himself and his master ne…" Kaoru said softly as she turned away from him. The questioned she asked was answered clearly with the actions Kenshin gave her just a minute ago.  
  
She suddenly felt her stomach churning she had lost her appetite. She stood up with her meal. She walked out of the room without turning back. From that… she knew… she could never ever get close to the Battousai… never. Who was she to him anyway.  
  
  
…………………………………………………  
  
  
But why… why was she feeling sour inside out. She never felt this before… even if Saitou quarreled with her… She didn't felt a bit of sourness and also… bitterness. Could she have loved him? She thought.   
  
But then if so… what were my affections for Hajime. Are they just infatuation? First love? Puppy love? Kaoru thought and thought. She could never sort it out. She couldn't understand it. Tears started brimming in the corners of her eyes. She needed to get out… out of here. After writing a letter of thanks to the Battousai she left never looking back once.  
  
  
…………………………………………………..  
  
  
"Kaoru!!!" Kenshin shouted frantically as he could not find her anywhere. He went everywhere in the inn but nothing was found.  
  
Then he found a letter in the kitchen… directed to him. He found it on top of the shawl that Okami san gave her. He opened the letter… it read….  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Kaoru san!!!" Okita shouted with joy after seeing Kaoru entering. Even Saitou had a thin smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Welcome home…" Saitou said softly as Kaoru neared him.  
  
"Tadaima." Kaoru said as she smiled at him and hugged him tight… very tight.  
  
"Wow… Leave that to the room not the public…"  
  
"Saitou… go and get her!"  
  
"Yeah… You're the man!!"  
  
"Yeah… You go man…!!!"  
  
Sanosuke and the others shouted to Saitou and Kaoru. Kaoru just blushed as Saitou just kept quiet and moved away together with Kaoru.  
  
'There must be something wrong with Kaoru… what's wrong with her?' Saitou thought.  
  
Just then when Saitou stopped and wanted to ask her what's wrong, Hijikata came out of no where.  
  
"Kaoru… in the room." After that Hijikata went into his room waiting for Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru followed after him leaving Saitou in a trance.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Himura san,  
  
Arigatou… I have got your answer… I would stay no longer… We might meet each other again… but… You might not recognize me… Thank you for letting me stay here and take care of me for such a long time… I will go now…  
Sayonara…  
  
Kaoru.  
  
  
……………………………..  
  
  
Kenshin felt numb suddenly… He couldn't think straight.  
  
'Why… am I feeling this… She's gone… I should be happy… at least she doesn't have to irritate me all the time… Life with her without her… would always be the same… for me.' Kenshin thought as he folded the both the paper and the shawl and placed it in is gi. He was planning to go back to the room when suddenly Iizuka pop out of no where and stopped Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin… we have to meet Katsura sama now in the meeting room." Iizuka said with a stern face. Kenshin just nodded his head and followed Iizuka to the the meeting room.  
  
When they neared the meeting room, sounds of clothes rustling and ladies voices could be heard  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Why did you return… I haven't given any information on that." Hijikata said with a stern face on his look.  
  
"I… I couldn't get close to him… he wouldn't let me… He refused to trust me." Kaoru said as she cast her eyes on the ground.  
  
"I see… Forget it then… This was a very hard mission… It is not a job for an assassin to trust anyone except himself and the master… Don't be too hard on yourself… Tell them to gather in the meeting room now… go." Hijikata said leaving no place for Kaoru to argue or explain that she should be punished.  
  
Kaoru was soon out and have told everyone about the meeting. All have assembled.  
  
Kaoru had already change into her gi and hakama uniform. Everything was the same. But now… the usual sparkle in her eye… the shine on her raven hair was gone. Saitou noticed it.  
  
"Listen up!!!" Hijikata said to the whole Shinsen Gumi.  
  
"The day after tomorrow is the night we get to overturn the tables… All the important members of the Ishin… They are at the Ikeda-ya inn… Get ready to fight!" Hijikata ordered.  
  
"HAI!!!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
Kaoru held her kodachis tighter until her knuckles went white.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC……  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and insiped… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Minna sama… well… from all the Bakumatsu time ficcy I read before… with Battousai and Kaoru… I noticed that… Kenshin will tell her that he would not kill her no matter what straight away… As all of you who have read… I have change the story quite a bit… I have let him keep quiet on that moment… letting Kaoru misinterpret… Hope all of you understand. Hehe~ Sorry for the spoilers ne… ^__^ Thank you for reading….  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
  
Quimberly - Hai! here's the chappie... hope you enjoy it! thanks for the review!  
  
  
MP - No need for fomaility, heres your chappie.... hope you enjoy it! thanks for your review!  
  
  
omochi - haha~ sorry for the grammer mistakes.... gomen... i will try my bez to brush up... arigatou for the review.  
  
  
lily - Saitou's here... ^_^ hope you would like it... arigatou for the review  
  
  
inuki - sorry for the short story... but... i couldn't help it... i have to meet up the scheldule.... hope you would like this too...arigatou for the review  
  
  
L. Sith - Thanks for the compliment about the tomoe and kaoru.... ^_^ arigatou for the review ne....  
  
  
Samurai X - Thanks for the compliment.... and review... Heres the chappie.... hope you like it/....  
  
BIG thanks to::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Arigatou.... My workload... haiz... lets not talk about... it only gets worst.... Arigatou for the review. 


	7. You Are A Girl?

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 7: You Are A Girl?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
Kaoru had already change into her gi and hakama uniform. Everything was the same. But now… the usual sparkle in her eye… the shine on her raven hair was gone. Saitou noticed it.  
  
"Listen up!!!" Hijikata said to the whole Shinsen Gumi.  
  
"The day after tomorrow is the night we get to overturn the tables… All the important members of the Ishin… They are at the Ikeda-ya inn… Get ready to fight!" Hijikata ordered.  
  
"HAI!!!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
Kaoru held her kodachis tighter until her knuckles went white.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru couldn't sleep… It was late at night… She felt tired… but… she just couldn't close her eyelids… to rest… She felt something missing… what was it? Her kodachis in place, she was back with her friends and she was at last with Saitou… what could she have asked more. She stood up from her futon and put on her usual gi and hakama and placed her kodachis at their respective places. The only thing different was that she had her usual high long raven ponytail down. She went to the kitchen to have a drink.  
  
Just as she wanted to take a sip from her cup a voice startled her. It was a lady's voice. She turned her head towards her back. There she saw cinnamon like eyes lady, features perfectly placed on her face, small red lips, and long azure hair. She wore a black kimono with bright pink sakura petals dancing about her kimono. Her obi was a golden one printed with sliver butterflies. It was the most elegant thing Kaoru had ever seen. At that moment Kaoru thought she had seen a goddess.  
  
'Ki… kirei…' Kaoru thought as her mouth opened.  
  
"Anou…" The girl started. Kaoru snapped out of her stupor and quickly shut her mouth  
  
"Why are you here?" Kaoru asked in a serious tone. The girl seemed to have tremble at the seriousness.  
  
"I'm… I'm Takagi Tokio…" Tokio said in a soft voice.  
  
'What a refine woman… I can never ever go close to her standard…' Kaoru thought sadly at the facts as she introduced herself to the lady named Tokio.  
  
"Sou ka… I am Kamiya Kaoru…Nice to meet ya…" Kaoru held out her hand. Tokio also extended her hand hesitantly.  
  
"You are… You are a girl?" Tokio asked backing away. Kaoru smile sheepishly.  
  
"Do I not look like one?" Kaoru asked as she looks down at her dressing. Yep… she was far from Tokio… she doesn't look proper with her gi and hakama… she didn't look refine.  
  
"I'm sorry… Kamiya san… I didn't think that the Shinsen Gumi would have a girl samurai." Tokio said while she smiled.  
  
"You must be strong right? That's why you are able to join the Shinsen Gumi." Tokio continued.  
  
"Me? I'm strong…? Maa ne…" Kaoru answered shyly as this was the first time that she was being praise as 'strong'. Even if she was… Saitou was always there to protect her so as Okita. Tokio smiled widen.  
  
"Wow… you use those two katanas?" Tokio asked curiously as she bent down to Kaoru's waist level and examined her so called 'katanas'. Kaoru giggled a little.  
  
"That's not a katana… This is a…" Kaoru said while she took out one of the kodachi and continued.  
  
"… kodachi." Kaoru finished proudly.  
  
"Kodachi?" Tokio repeated the word. As she reached out for the kodachi.  
  
"May I?" Tokio asked again. Kaoru nod her head as she held out the kodachi. Tokio took it as she turned it around and examined it again.  
  
"Don't mind me saying… but the way you dress having this oversized uniform you look like a small boy… No offense really!" Tokio said as she handed back the kodachi to Kaoru. Kaoru took it back and remembered the words 'Small boy'.  
  
Small boy… that was the first time Kenshin called her when he met her at the fight. He never knew at the moment that she was a girl. Instead he called her a small boy. She nearly laughed out loud at that particular moment. Her eyes darken as she remembered Kenshin.  
  
"Kamiya san?" Tokio called out to her.  
  
"Eh?... Tokio san… please call me Kaoru." Kaoru said in monotone as she slit the kodachi back at her waist.  
  
"Kaoru chan… you seem to have some problems. If you don't mind… you can talk to me… I'm willing to help." Tokio said with concern as she places her hand on Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru shock by her 'new' friend's concern as she smiled a weak smile to reassure her.  
  
"I'll be fine… Thank you for the concern. I will be going back to my room now. Ja" Kaoru said as she gave Tokio a bow and placed her cup on the basin.  
  
She slowly walked up the stairs to her room. Her mind slowly drifted back to Kenshin.  
  
'If we were to meet in a different world… a different situation… the both of us… we could be friends… but… I guess… we can't in this era… the both of us fought for different beliefs… and because of that… we are enemies now.' Kaoru thought sadly. She didn't notice a man standing in front of her. It was Saitou.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Rustling of the clothes could be heard in Kenshin's room. The warmth, the kisses and lastly the touch…  
  
"Himura sama…" The girl managed to call out his name in between her breath when they broke the kiss.  
  
The scent from the lady assaulted Kenshin's senses… He stood up… something was preventing him to go further.  
  
"Himura sama?" The girl called out to him again as she sat up and covered her top with her loose-fitting kimono.  
  
"Get out…" Kenshin said as he cast his eyes on the ground. He couldn't do this… but why?  
  
"Himura sama… what happen?" The girl stood and went to hang her arms around Kenshin's neck unsolicited. She started showering her open mouth kisses on Kenshin's muscular chest. Kenshin although felt all the sensations crawling on to his body… he decided to remain impassive.  
  
"I said get OUT." Kenshin said as he pointed his finger towards the door. The girl stopped and pulled away from Kenshin. She tilts her head.  
  
"Himu…" The girl's voice was cut off by Kenshin's shouting.  
  
"NOW!" The girl was shock by what Kenshin did as she quickly gathered her kimono and wore it on. She then ran out of Kenshin's room.  
  
After the girl was gone… he settled on the corner of the room and remembered about the meeting.  
  
He had to attend the meeting, at Ikeda-ya inn… he hated the formal meeting… but in order to protect Katsura… he had to make it… soon sleep came to claim him.  
  
'If only she could be here.' Kenshin thought lastly. But then again… he thought… who the 'she' was referring to.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
"Hajime…" Kaoru said as she was stunned by Saitou being up so late.  
  
"Where did you go?" Saitou asked in a serious tone.  
  
"I… went to the kitchen to have a sip… then I found Tokio san."  
  
"Tokio? She's in the kitchen still?" Saitou asked as his face softened. He felt funny when he thought about this girl named Tokio. Kaoru didn't notice the expression that Saitou let out as she herself was being distracted by a certain red headed enemy.  
  
"Yup…" Kaoru said as she smiled to Saitou.  
  
"I missed you." Kaoru said again when she hugged him.  
  
"Ore… mo." Saitou said affectionately to Kaoru. He hugged her back.  
  
"I think the both of us better get some sleep… tomorrow will be a long day for planning." Saitou said to Kaoru as he pulled away and patted her head.  
  
"Stay with me…" Kaoru said as she snuggled her head further into his chest. Saitou just nod his head and led her to his room. The night this couple cuddled together sleeping through the night.  
  
They spent all their time together but it seems to be different… but why? They couldn't think of a logical answer.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Finally the night of the attack came, all the 10 groups came. Even Hijikata made a point to fight with them. This was the night that the moon got even redder than before.  
  
Group 1, 3, 7, 9, 10 were made to have a front attack.  
  
Group 2, 4, 5, 6, 8 were made to kill anyone who escape.  
  
This was the night they get to turn the tables over…they have to shed blood once again to save this era.  
  
The door banged open to reveal the Shinsen Gumi.  
  
"OUT!! NOW!!" Kenshin instructed the rest as he fought some of the Shinsen Gumi. He felt half angry and relieved that Katsura hadn't come for this meeting.  
  
'You miraculously made it rain blood…' those words rang in his ears as h remembered her talking to him for the first time. He had no time to think about those feelings. Again he shut those feelings out.  
  
He clenched his teeth as he held his katana tighter and eliminated a few enemies in just one stroke.  
  
'I have to get Katsura sama.'  
  
Kenshin gave another blow to those who were blocking his way. He was able to reach to the stairs where he saw another challenged in front of him.  
  
It was a 'small boy' he fought once. He was different from that night. This boy's aura was flaring up every now and then. The boy was covered in blood due to the killing so was Kenshin. He narrowed his now amber slits and he held his katana and sheath each in a hand.  
  
"We meet again na… Battousai." Kaoru tried her best to talk like a boy.  
  
Kenshin glared at the boy. There was something deadly familiar about the boy. He narrowed his amber eyes. What was that so familiar thing about him? He couldn't recall back. What was it? Suddenly his thoughts were distracted by a sudden roar.  
  
"Shi-ne BATTOUSAI!!!" Kenshin bless with fast reflexes dodged the attack and drew his sword out in a flash and next his katana was inches away from the man's throat.  
  
"Taki san!!" It was too late as the katana was already through Taki's throat.  
  
"Fool." Kenshin smirked as he pulled his katana out. The body rolled down the steps.  
  
"Sumanai… Kao…" Taki spoke under his last breath. Kaoru placed her slender fingers on to the man's forehead and slide down to let his eyelids to be close instead of open. Kaoru snapped her head up to where Kenshin stood.  
  
"You have just crossed the line… Hitokiri Battousai…. Or should I call you… Himura Kenshin." Kenshin's eyes widen as he was shocked as this boy knowing his name and there was also something familiar about how this boy call him… those pronunciation of his syllabus.  
  
'Those blue eyes… the way he calls my name… there's something familiar about him… but just what is it?' Kenshin kept thinking as he kept his eyes on her. The boy was taking out his kodachis each in a hand.  
  
Kaoru grins as she knew that now she would have the upper hand if they fought on the stairway. She just has to trap him in a corner. She took no hesitation. She held her kodachis tighter as she sprinted up the stairs with swiftness.  
  
'The way this boy runs… it looks just like…' Before he could answer his own question, one of the kodachis flew his way. He quickly rose up his katana.  
  
'The other one!!' Kenshin thought just in time to dodge the kodachi that only graze his neck. His amber eyes glowed brighter. He pushed up his katana to make the boy off balance while he took this time and ram his sheath into Kaoru's ribs. Kaoru immediately winched at the pain inflicted.  
  
But she decided not to take any notion of it. The both of them jumped a step back from their place. Kaoru's fingers went up to the sore ribs.  
  
"Move!! I have no time for you." Kenshin shouted as he placed his hands on his slightly bleeding neck.  
  
"Battousai… we have barely begun." Kaoru smirk as she wipes the fresh blood from her mouth.  
  
"Let's go!" Kaoru said curtly in monotone as she went forward again.  
  
"Goku juji!" Kaoru shouted as she places both of her kodachis together pointing out to Kenshin's neck.  
  
Kenshin raised his katana in between the kodachis. The both of them struggled for a few second.  
  
'Kuso… I am the one that is going to be sliced into pieces if I do not win this round.' Kaoru thought as she her hands start to tremble due to the force that she was receiving from Battousai. Her strength was definitely no match for Battousai's… she knew it perfectly well… she was still a girl… no matter in what area she looked at.  
  
'Wait!! Use the opponent strength for your own… I just have to adjust a little bit to win this round.' Kaoru exerted a little more force in her kodachis, Kenshin sensing the force… he himself pushed on little more too. Kaoru thought of the timing… a little longer… the both of them still not wanting to let go still struggled… a little bit longer… NOW!  
  
Kaoru immediately let her kodachis loose as she stepped aside. This left Kenshin wide open for a second… Kaoru took this chance and gave him a swift slash with her kodachi. Knowing this Kenshin balance with himself his left foot and went out with his right foot as he drew his katana out from an imaginary sheath to exert a battou jutsu. The both of them passed each other. They stayed in the same place for a few seconds.  
  
Kenshin's gi was being sliced as it revealed the little injury cause by the tip of her kodachis. Trickle of blood could be seen.  
  
Kaoru's hair bind took a bit of time to fall out of place. Once it gave way, the once raven high ponytail cascaded down her shoulders.  
  
Kenshin turned around to find the boy's long hair… longer than his… it was… the length of the hair. His mind started to piece things up.  
  
That height, that body size, the way of speaking, that length of black hair… especially those blue eyes that shone with a glint of cobalt.  
  
While he thought… the 'small boy' turned around… to reveal…  
  
"Kao… ru…"  
  
Kaoru laughed out loud… as she looked down at the now shocked Kenshin. But something went past Kenshin's eyes that Kaoru noticed also…  
  
Hurt…  
  
Betrayal…  
  
Pain… and… was that…  
  
Love…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC……  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and insiped… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Minna sama… hihi… at last another chappie desu ne… erm… i ain't rushing their love life again… am i?? Well… how do you think about the fighting scene? I just love the part where Kenshin exerted battou jutsu with an imaginary sheath… is that possible??? Hehe~ anyway… Do tell me how you feel about this chappie ne~ Thanks for reading again ^_^  
  
Anou minna sama... i'll not be updating... for quite a long time... maybe next month then i'll update again... gomen... i   
have to concentrate on my exams... i am having prelims... sobs... god help me... Wish me luck sore Ja ne...  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
  
  
omochi -- Hai... Kaoru left just like that... -_-.. sad to say though... You do?? Me too... you think i'm to cruel in putting Saitou into such position? Arigatou for the review....  
  
  
rurouni -- Oh yea.. i saw ur fics... but haven't had the time to review... GOMEN... but they were good. ^_^ keep it up ne... here's the chappie u have been waiting for... thanks for the review...  
  
  
marstanuki -- Thanks... i hope this is good enough for ya... ^_^ hehe~ Thanks for your review...  
  
  
me10sai -- Here's the ikedaya inn incident... ^_^ hope you would like this... thanks for the review...  
  
  
Quimberly -- Well, here's the chappie you have been waiting for... ^_^ well.. for all the question... it is for ya to guess... and for me to reveal on another day... another chappie... hehe~ evil ain't i... hope you like this... arigatou for the review....  
  
  
Joey -- Here's the update... hope you like it... ^_^ Thanks for rating my fics as your favourite... arigatou... ^_^ i appreciate it... hope you had fun in you holidays... Hai... i will not say those in my emails to you anymore... in case i lose one of my reviewer and new friend..ne... ^_^ thanks for the review...  
  
  
dmoni -- HAI.... here's your update... hope you like it ne... ^_^ thanks for the review... sure... it will be my pleasure to inform you when i finish each chappies... ^_^  
  
  
BIGGEST thanks to::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Thanks for the compliment ne... and encouragement... i appreciate it... so how's you fics?? Getting better?? better be... ^_^ Ganbatte ne... ja.. thanks for the review 


	8. The Decision That I Made

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 8: The Decision That I Made  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
While he thought… the 'small boy' turned around… to reveal…  
  
"Kao… ru…"  
  
Kaoru laughed out loud… as she looked down at the now shocked Kenshin. But something went past Kenshin's eyes that Kaoru noticed also…  
  
Hurt…  
  
Betrayal…  
  
Pain… and… was that…  
  
Love…  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru continued to laugh… but in her heart she was breaking down… she was confuse of what she was feeling…  
  
"Kaoru… what are you doing? Is this some sort of a joke?" Kenshin said as he slashed his katana in the air. Kaoru came to a sudden stop of her laughing.  
  
"Joke? You call all this a joke?" Kaoru said angrily as she glared at Kenshin.  
  
"This was NEVER a joke!" Kaoru raised her voice in emphasis her annoyance with Kenshin. She shook of the blood on her kodachis as she got ready her stance.  
  
"Yes… I have betrayed the Ishin Shishi, all this undercover work was for my loyaty…. Towards the Tokugawa Era, The Shinsen Gumi and… my fiancé." Kenshin's head shot up.  
  
"Fi… an… cé….." Kenshin eyes widen at the recognition that Kaoru had been taken. His mind and reflexes stopped functioning.  
  
"Yes… My fiancé… Third Captain of the Shinsen Gumi… Saitou Hajime. And I… the Second Captain of the Shinsen Gumi, Kamiya Kaoru challenges you…. Himura Battousai to a fight. I have a weapon in my hand, I am also your enemy… no need for sympathy and hesitation… Come…" Kaoru waited for Kenshin to move for his stance but all he did was to stand there doing nothing. Having no patience she sprinted forward and shouted.  
  
"Die… Bat... tou… sai…" Just at the time when Kaoru's kodachi raised above Kenshin's head, he stopped her movements by catching her kodachis in the air with his bare hands. His katana abandoned on the floor. The clang sound it made echo through the stairways.  
  
Kaoru was caught off guard.  
  
Kenshin took this chance as he knock off the kodachis in her hands. And pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
At first, Kaoru struggled and hit his chest while she kept squirming away. But the hold got even tighter and the kiss even more intense. She slowly raised her hands and hit Kenshin another time… after that she gave up and surrender to the kiss they were having. She entwine both of her hand to the back of Kenshin's neck as one of Kenshin's hands wandered to Kaoru's hip pulling her closer, and the next one entangled in her hair. Their tongues out to seek out each other… to taste each other… to want each other. Soon they broke the kiss reluctantly… Kaoru looked at Kenshin with sad eyes.  
  
"Why… why didn't you attack… I had… I had a weapon… why go against your principle?" Kaoru asked as he voice start to break. Kenshin just shook his head as he caresses her cheek making her shiver under his touch. Saitou had never made her feel this way before… what was this?  
  
"No… I would never do that to you… even if you are my enemy… even if you have your kodachis in both of hands… even if your mission now is to kill me… I will not even raise my weapon on you… Never… I would not… I could not… because… after you were gone for these few days… it felt like eternity… I tried… I tried to forget you… forget the Kamiya Kaoru… but… she seems to have her way to creep into my mind every now and then…" Kenshin broke a smile… Kaoru hearing that… smiled too.  
  
"I prayed to god… hoping him to let me have another chance… just to hold you… just to say this to you." Kenshin said as he embraces her… tighter this time… he was not letting her go. Never again.  
  
"Oh… Kenshin…." Kaoru returned the hug as tears dropped out and slide down her flush cheek.  
  
"Don't leave me… again…" Kaoru shook her head… she couldn't escape now… she knew now in the bottom of her heart… she had loved Kenshin all this time… why had she felt so hurt when he pressed his katana on her throat…. Why had she hesitated to kill him when he was sleeping… it was because of… love…  
  
"You are willing to accept me? A person who have betray your trust? A person who was once your enemy? A person who might just kill you when you turn your back towards her? A person who has a fiancé? A person… a person… who have hurt you before?" Kenshin hush her as unwanted tears streak her face again. Kaoru buried her head deeper into his chest.  
  
"I love you… for who you are… I don't care about your past… neither do I care what the future hold… all I want is your present…. All I want is to protect this lovely thing that I'm holding on right now… I want to protect her happiness." Kenshin said in a loving tone. Suddenly his head snapped up as he sense two other ki. Kaoru too sensing this jolted her head up. She knew whose ki belonged to it. She pushed Kenshin away. As she picked up her Kodachis and looked towards the people whose ki she recognizes. Okita Souji and… her fiancé to be… Saitou Hajime.  
  
"Go…" Kaoru said as she took her stance.  
  
"No… I'm not leaving! I told you… I told you that I'll protect you… I don't intent to break my words." Kenshin said as he too picked up his katana and stood in front of Kaoru who was shocked by the words he said.  
  
"Ken… shin…"  
  
"Battousai…" came the low voice of Saitou.  
  
"Hajime…" Kaoru's voice soft and sorry. But it was audible enough for Saitou to hear. He looked at Kaoru then at Battousai.  
  
"Battousai… I'll… I'll KILL YOU!" Saitou shouted as he took his stance and charge forward to Kenshin only to be blocked by him.  
  
"Yamete! Stop this… the both of you! Kenshin! Hajime!" Kaoru shouted helplessly as she knew she could do nothing. Tears well up in her eyes, the both of them… were fighting… because of her.  
  
"How… dare you… hold Kaoru!" Saitou charged again. Before Kaoru can explain anything, she was being pulled away. Kenshin saw this and got distracted. And got knocked down. Saitou's katana plunged down towards Kenshin.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Let me go!" Kaoru shouted to Okita  
  
A sharp slap was heard as Kaoru fell to the ground with a red patch on her face.  
  
"Souji… chan…" Kaoru held the cheek which Okita had just slap and looked up.  
  
"How… could you… how could you do THIS TO US?" Okita demanded Kaoru.  
  
"Souji…"  
  
"Can you explain what just happen a few minutes ago?" Okita continued reprimanding Kaoru.  
  
"Watashi…"  
  
"We trusted YOU!" New tears well up in Kaoru's eye.  
  
"I demand an explaination!" Okita showed anger in his eyes. Kaoru stood up from the help of her kodachis and looked into his eyes. She swallowed.  
  
"I… I love him…. I just found out that I really need him… want him more… more than Hajime." Kaoru said as she smile at Okita.  
  
"But he's our enemy…. Kaoru… he's Battousai."  
  
"I know… but… but… I cannot stop thinking of him… he's so different from Hajime. I…" Okita never let her finished and just hugged her. Suddenly he felt like her mind was in chaos… she didn't know what was right from wrong now… but he could confirm something… Kaoru have loved another beside Saitou… and worst… it was their… the Shinsen Gumi's enemy… Hitokiri Battousai. And her decision between the two… was most likely going to Battousai… he could just feel it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC……  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Minna sama… hihi… at last another chappie desu ne… how was it… I just love the part where Kenshin kissed Kaoru… sweet… ^_^ hehe~ Gomen… this is quite a short chappie… gomen ne… i had to rush for all of ya who like my fic to read ne…, gomen for the delay too… ^_^ Do tell me how you feel about this chappie… Thanks a million  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
marstanuki -- It's okay if you didn't log in~ hehe~ Thanks for the compliment… hope you like this chappie too.. thanks for the review ne ^_^  
  
  
Quimberly -- Gomen for the cliffhanger… hope you would like this as all the others ne.. thanks for the reviews ^_^  
  
  
oochi -- I have the same feelings… but these are pain that will soon be happiness of love ne.. ^_^ Thanks for the review and support ^_^  
  
  
Sabrina-star -- here's the update~ though kinda short hope you like it… thanks for the review and support ne ^_^  
  
  
ells -- Hmmm… in actual fact… Saitou is 5 years older than Kenshin haha~ *laughs nervously* anyway… i have set Kenshin to be an 18 yr old teenager, Kaoru 17 and Saitou to be around 20 or so… yep… that's about it. Here's the story… hope you enjoy it~ thanks for the review ne…^_^  
  
  
Amakusa Toko -- Hai Hai! Here the next chappie… but kinda short… gomen! But hope you like it… thanks for the cute reviews you have left thanks a lot ^_^  
  
  
LinaNverse -- Thanks for the compliment there… arigatou thanks for the review too… ^_^  
  
  
Tan Kimiko -- Thanks… i have receive the html already… i am not trying to figure out how to use them… really confusing… sobs… anyway thanks for the review and the help… arigatou ^_^  
  
  
Joey-chan -- Arigatou… *hugs Joey-chan* hehe~ *grins* thanks a lot… here's the update… hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews… ^_^  
  
  
Serene -- Hai~ here's your update… hopw you enjoy it… ^_^ thanks for the review ^_^  
  
  
nameless -- Thanks for making the trouble to review from chappie 1.. must have wasted a lot of time ne… hai… heres the update.. hope you will enjoy it… thanks for the review… ^_^  
  
  
::BIG thanks to::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Hey… thanks for the suggestions… i haven't used them yet… maybe later in the chappies… hope you would like this.. thanks for all the help Imoutou chan^_^ 


	9. Break Up

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 9: Break up  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"I… I love him…. I just found out that I really need him… want him more… more than Hajime." Kaoru said as she smile at Okita.  
  
"But he's our enemy…. Kaoru… he's Battousai."  
  
"I know… but… but… I cannot stop thinking of him… he's so different from Hajime. I…" Okita never let her finished and just hugged her. Suddenly he felt like her mind was in chaos… she didn't know what was right from wrong now… but he could confirm something… Kaoru have loved another beside Saitou… and worst… it was their… the Shinsen Gumi's enemy… Hitokiri Battousai. And her decision between the two… was most likely going to Battousai… he could just feel it.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kenshin woke up with a slight pain in his abdomen, as he opened his heavy eyelids. He knitted his eyebrows as he found the light in his room painfully bright. He squinted his eyes as he strain to see where he was. He turned under the blanket and used his elbows for support as he sat up.  
  
"Himura! You are awake. How are you feeling? Better? Who attacked you? I didn't know that anyone could touch you!" came the voice of… Iizuka.  
  
"Kaoru… where is Kaoru!" Kenshin turned to Iizuka and asked him in a not so friendly tone."  
  
"Hey… relax… She was always with you… how would I know?" Iizuka explained. Kenshin narrowed his amber eyelids. He clutches his hands so tight till his knuckles went white.  
  
'I let her go again! Damn! I wasn't planning too! I can't believe it! How could I!' Kenshin scolded himself for letting Kaoru go. He stood up immediately. Ignoring the concern calling and persuasion, all he wants now is Kaoru… until he get her back into his embrace… he will not rest. He took his katana and took off immediately not caring about his companion's words and injury.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-  
  
  
"Hajime… gomen." Kaoru whispered to the unconscious person lying on the futon. She strokes his cheek and then his hair. She was guilty stricken. It was all because of her that this happened. Not only Saitou got injured… Kenshin was also injured.  
  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Souji! We have to stop them NOW! They will kill each other!" Kaoru cried out as she remembered the two most important people is fighting because of her. If anyone got hurt because of her… she wouldn't forgive herself.  
  
"Leave it to me." Okita said as he broke into a run and blocked the incoming katana from the Battousai and Saitou.  
  
"Get out of the way Okita!"  
  
"Saitou san… Hijikata sama is waiting."  
  
"Get ou-"  
  
"Saitou san." Okita first time glared at Saitou making him back down.  
  
"As for you Battousai. Go! Do not let us see you again."  
  
"I'll not go without Kaoru!" Kenshin stubbornly insisted.  
  
"Very persistence… but this will get you know where. Even if you were to take Kaoru chan with you… We the Shinsen Gumi will continue to find her and eventually kill you and her together. It will not do any good to the both of you. Please… stop." Okita said as he sheath his katana and went to Saitou's side and help him walk with balance as the both of them manage to injure each other unable to put an end towards each other's life but injuring it fatally.  
  
Kaoru appear from the back street as she looked at Kenshin with sad eyes.  
  
"Kaoru chan let's go." Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Just a few moment. You and Hajime go first."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Onegai Souji chan." Without waiting for his response Kaoru went forward to Kenshin. Kaoru managed to smile a weak one for him. He smiled back while clutching his ribs.  
  
"Daijobun?" Kaoru asked as she stood in front of him tracing his injuries with gentle touch.  
  
"Aa… it'll be better if you are going to be with me. Kaoru… don't go… stay with me. Onegai." Kenshin asked in a hopeful voice. Kaoru just shook her head and soft sniffle started.  
  
"I can't… not yet… I'll be by your side when the day comes… I promise… but I have to go now… as what Souji chan said… this is for the better for both of us. We will only hurt the ones nearest to us later on. The Shinsen Gumi… they will not tolerate betrayal. You know it… I know it. If I go with you now… not only will they hunt me down… they will kill you too… I cannot risk that."  
  
"I don't care, I told you… I'll protect you." Kaoru just shook her head.  
  
"Stop it… Stop protecting me… I don't you to get hurt while protecting me… I don't WANT IT!" Kaoru said as she turned her heels and ran away from him.  
  
"KAORU! MATTE!" Kenshin was about to run for Kaoru but Iidzuka found him along with the remainding Ishin Shishi people.   
  
*****Flashback end*****  
  
"Kaoru chan…" A voice called from behind. Kaoru didn't need to turn around to see who it was.  
  
"What is it Souji?" Kaoru dropped the 'chan' she always used. She was in no mood now.  
  
"You haven't rested since yesterday night. Let me stay with Saitou san… you can go change and eat. You have not even touch any food not even water. It's bad for your health." Okita walked towards her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why are you… why are you still treating me so good? After knowing… that I betray the Shin-" Okita hearing this quickly clap his hand over her mouth to refrain her from continue. Kaoru pushed the hand away as held a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ow… what did you do that for."  
  
"You wouldn't want Hijikata sama to hear that… now would you?" Okita said as he smiled his usual smile.  
  
"Sou ne…" Kaoru said as her voice broke again.  
  
"He's not waking up Souji… he's not… why?" Kaoru asked as she clenches her fist as her shoulders trembled.  
  
"Kaoru… He will be fine… don't worry." Okita embraced her once again. He had always wanted to do that. Of course, he had liked her since the first day, but Kaoru hadn't notice it as he was always hiding his affections behind his smiling mask. He lost to Saitou… now he even lost to Battousai. How pathetic can life be at times. Suddenly Okita started coughing again. Kaoru quickly got out of his embrace.  
  
"Daijobun? Why are you coughing again… I thought that it has stop? Souji chan…" Kaoru's eyes widen as she saw the red substance at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Blood… you are coughing blood! Quick we have to notice Hijikata sama about this!"  
  
"I'm fine… It has been like this for a few weeks already. The doctor has confirmed… there is no cure for me… I might as well live my life to the fullest."  
  
"What incurable disease?"  
  
"Tuberculosis, the doctor's said that I won't live long… that's what the doctors predicted. Hijikata sama knows about it already. I don't want you to spread it… am I being understood?" Okita showed his stern face emphasizing how serious it was.  
  
"Sou..ji.." Suddenly the sound of Saitou growling was heard. Kaoru and Okita quickly went to Saitou's side.  
  
"Hajime…" Kaoru called out as she held onto his hand. Saitou soon opened his eyelid to find Kaoru and Okita looking intently at him. He felt a squeeze on his hand, then he found out Kaoru was holding his hand.  
  
"Kamiya… leave me alone." Saitou said monotonously as he slips his hand off Kaoru's hold. Kaoru's heart wrenched in pain as she controlled her tears. She wasn't going to show how weak she was to Saitou. Maybe this was the reason why, she found Kenshin different from Saitou. It definitely was. Kenshin… she made her feel like she was a woman in a sense as for Saitou… she found that… she couldn't act as herself when she's around. As for Kenshin, she felt so comfortable doing things on her own way. Insulting him, running away from him and talking to him.  
  
"What are you saying? I looked after you these two nights and all you could say is now calling my surname instead of our first name basis. I could use a little thank you here… Saitou San!"  
  
"Kaoru chan… calm down… I don't think Sai-"  
  
"Let me be alone Kamiya… Battousai and I got hurt… I am your fiancé for heavens sake… instead of helping me… you went to Battousai's side. What do you expect from ME!"  
  
"FINE! Since you are so unhappy, then let's BREAK UP! Happy!" Without waiting for the response from Saitou she ran out of the room and to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC……  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Minna sama… hihi… at last another chappie desu ne… gomen… this ficcy is kinda short ne… i'll try my best to make it longer ne… So how's this ficcy? You like it… hope you do… ^_^ It's kinda sad that Kaoru broke up with Saitou… but oh well that's for the sake of Kenshin and Kaoru ne… Don't worry Saitou fans.. Saitou will get his usual pairing… you'll see… ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting.. I really appreciate it… Arigatou Gozaimasu  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Joey -- Yes... i can tell that you are a romantic lover ne... me too ne.. haha~ erm.. watashi? commercial writer? Arigatou gozaimasu yo... ^^ gomen... anou... what's a commercial writer?? here's the update... hope you like it ne.. thanks for the review... ^___^  
  
  
Sabrina-star -- Thanks for the comment ne.. appreciate it a lot... hmm... Okita... Kaoru... Well.. in short.. Okita likes Kaoru but he doesn't express his feelings... thus losing her. that's about it... ^^   
here's the update... hope you like it ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^____^  
  
  
Quimberly -- Saitou with Tomoe? or did you mean Tokio?? Anyway here's the update... hope you would like it... thanks for the review anyway... ^___^  
  
  
omochi -- Gomen for making stuff so messy ne... -__-''' hope you would like this chappie ne... thanksfor the review too ^___^  
  
  
ells -- Thanks for the comment... and here's the update.. hope you'll like it... thanks for the review too ^___^  
  
  
micqs -- Thanks... here's the update... hope you enjoy it...thanks for the review ne... ^____^  
  
  
Shojin Takaru -- OF COURSE i won't mind you supporting my fics... ^^ i would be the most honored... thanks for saying such sweet things... about the answering part.. it's not really answered ne.. gomen... anyway... i hope you would like this chappie.... Thanks for the review ne.. ^___^  
  
  
LinaNverse -- Wow... you have amazing ideas desu ne... thanks foe the suggestion... they will go under consideration ne.. ^^ hope you like this update... thanks for the review ne... ^____^  
  
  
Tan Kimiko -- Thanks for the comment... Well of course Saitou gets Tokio later on... the part that you were saying? was it the part about killing her and sort... if it is.. i think so... ^^ gomen.. i can't remember... hmmm...  
Tomoe... Gomen... I don't think she's coming into this fic.  
  
  
marstanuki -- GOMEN!!!! i hope you would like this chappie too... hey... i like that kiss too.. sweet desu ne.. ^^ thanks for the review ne... ^___^  
  
  
Takada Saiko -- You like okita don't you... ^^ My brother likes Okita too.. here's the update.. hope you like it... thanks for the review ne.. ^___^  
  
  
nameless -- yea... i agree with you that there are more rurouni fics than battousai... haiz... -__-'''' so sad ain't it... Oh.. i have read 'His golden eyes' too... very COOL... hehehe~ Here's the update.. hope you like it ne.. thanks for the review ne ^____^  
  
  
konton -- Gomen... but Tokio would make a scene only on the next chappie... ^^ I hope you would like this one too... here's the update... thanks for the review ne... ^____^  
  
  
::BIG thanks to::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Well.. here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it ^^ thanks for the review ne... appreaciate it alot ne.. ^___^ 


	10. Starting of My New Life

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot. So PLS dun sue me. I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This story is base more on Kaoru's view in the Shinsen Gumi. then Kenshin's view in the Ishin Shishi. The characters in Shinsen Gumi are all real well except for Kaoru. duh. anyway I did a little research on The Shinsen Gumi. It did help me a little. if anyone has more information on the Shinsen Gumi. do leave it in the review or you would like to E-mail me the resources. Me E-mail is: kenshin_kaoru@rkonline.zzn.com or kenshin_kaoru86@yahoo.com Thanks a lot. Please if you are a Shinsen Gumi fan. please do not feel Offended. Thanks again.  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English. So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 10: Starting of My New Life  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Previous: --  
  
"What are you saying? I looked after you these two nights and all you could say is now calling my surname instead of our first name basis. I could use a little thank you here. Saitou San!"  
  
"Kaoru chan. calm down. I don't think Sai-"  
  
"Let me be alone Kamiya. Battousai and I got hurt. I am your fiancé for heavens sake. instead of helping me. you went to Battousai's side. What do you expect from ME!"  
  
"FINE! Since you are so unhappy, then let's BREAK UP! Happy!" Without waiting for the response from Saitou she ran out of the room and to her room.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Kaoru chan! Open the door now!" Okita shouted through the door.  
  
"Just leave me alone. I'll be fine. just leave me ALONE!" Kaoru said as she hugged her knees and unwanted tears streak her face.  
  
She felt unwanted, weak and most of all. she felt alone. She had met Saitou when she first joined the Shinsen Gumi. He was the first person Kaoru laid her eyes in the Shinsen Gumi. He was the first who hugged her providing warmth in her life, he was the first Kaoru had kissed and now. he was also the first who shove her out of his life. She felt dreaded, she just felt like disappearing. She suddenly wanted someone to hug her, tell her that everything was alright, and tell her that someone out there still needs her. But there was none. All she could hear was her sobs and the sound of tears dropping on to the tatami mat.  
  
Suddenly a red headed person came up into her mind. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him in her memory.  
  
"Ken. shin." Kaoru called out his name when suddenly the door banged opened to reveal Okita.  
  
"Souji. please just leave me alone."  
  
"Tokio san wants to see you." Kaoru look up again to find the azure hair lady sitting beside her and a plate of sushi in front of her.  
  
"I made it specially for you." Tokio said as she smiled. Okita excused himself and went back to where Saitou is.  
  
"Tokio san."  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Tokio ask as she felt Kaoru's forehead. Kaoru just lower her head as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Suddenly she threw herself at Tokio as she sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Kaoru san. daijobun?" Tokio asked as she didn't expect Kaoru to cry so suddenly. All she could do at that moment was to stroke her back and keep saying that it's okay. Not long later, Kaoru's cry subsides to sniff and cough.  
  
"Kaoru san."  
  
"I'm fine. I was just. being hysterical. Sorry. I have ruined your kimono." Kaoru managed to smile sheepishly as she pick up a sushi and nibble on it.  
  
"Nice?" Tokio ask as she tilt her head to one side and smiled.  
  
"Yes. Very. I can never do such dishes in my whole life. I am only good with swords and nothing else. I screwed up my whole life. without knowing what caused it." Kaoru's voice broke again. As she chew down the sushi.  
  
"Kaoru san."  
  
"Ne. you like Saitou ne." Kaoru decided to stop using the first name basis and started using his surname. She wasn't going to give in to him. Tokio suddenly flush as she shook her head violently.  
  
"Oh. nonononono! I could never. You are the one he lo-" Tokio sentence was cut off by Kaoru.  
  
"No. not anymore. please. I cannot make him happy not anymore. I am only a burden in his eyes, a swordsman maybe. but never a woman who needs love and care from the one she loves. sadly never."  
  
"Kaoru san." Tokio called out to Kaoru seeing her distancing off. Kaoru waved it off and ate the last sushi and stood up. She opened her wardrobe only to find two pathetic kimono and the rest gis and hakamas. Kaoru took out a purple colour kimono. Tokio eyes widen at the sight.  
  
"It's beautiful. Kaoru san. it would look good on you." Tokio beamed as she smiled sincerely. Kaoru wanted to change into it but. Tokio was watching her.  
  
"Anou. Tokio san. could you look at the other direction?" Kaoru asked as she looked at the tatami mats. Knowing what she meant Tokio immediately looked away as rustling of clothes could be heard which meant that Kaoru was still changing.  
  
"Okay. I'm done." With that cue, Tokio looked back at Kaoru. Her jaw nearly dropped on the mats.  
  
Kaoru was astonishing. She wore the purple kimono which showed off her blue eyes more sparkling than usual. On the bottom of the kimono, there were golden dragons dancing around it. On the edge of the sleeves were golden sakura petals. Kaoru had a dark blue obi which went with the kimono. On the two edge of the obi, there were also litte pink sakura petals dancing on the edge. Kaoru's hair was let down from the high ponytail. It made her more endearing not to say. seductive.  
  
"Kaoru san. you look stunning." Tokio said as she covered her mouth in disbelieve. Kaoru smiled at the compliment. She bent down and took her kodachis as she slid in the back of her kimono.  
  
"I'm going out. for some fresh air." With that she walked out of her room and hideout.  
  
She didn't know how long she had walked. She had passed many streets and had attracted many eyes. Soon she got tired and went to the near by stream and sat down to feel the breeze blowing onto her face. Peace was not to last.  
  
"Hey! Beautiful girl. wanna play?" A voice came from behind.  
  
"Yeah. let's have some fun!" Another came again. Kaoru decided to ignore it as she stood up and walk away. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulders from behind.  
  
"Oh no.. I ain't letting you go until we have some fun together."  
  
"Come on.. We can make it fast if you are willing." Kaoru just turn her head back to the man holding her shoulder.  
  
"If you wanna keep that hand of yours. I would suggest that you keep your filthy hands to yourself!" Kaoru said as she slapped his hand away leaving a red patch.  
  
"Feisty aren't we? We can get use to this." The man snaps his fingers and a few more man came out from behind the trees. Kaoru narrowed her eyes as she reached behind and held on to the hilt of her kodachis.  
  
"GO! I don't want to hurt anybody! I'm in a VERY bad mood now. you wouldn't want to mess with me." Kaoru said in a very deadly voice but it was only responded by the sounds of laughing.  
  
"Hurt? You would be the one who gets hurt in the end missy!" The few men drew out their katana and charge towards Kaoru without warning. Kaoru dodged the first incoming blow and unsheathe her kodachis and spun her kodachis around inflicting wounds to the men who surrounded her. But she had to admit, they had great stamina. They had wounds that will not kill them yet still very fatal, yet they can still stand. She closed her eyes and open them again with a sigh. They were not going to back down until they died. Well. if it is so. she shall grant them their wishes. As if she had floated on air she moved gracefully around them killing them each.  
  
"Dammit. you are just a girl. how could you be so. powerful. who the hell are you?" The man said with his uneven breathing. Kaoru thinking that it was his last wish. Kaoru knelt on to his side and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I am Second Captain from the Shinsen Gumi. Kamiya Kaoru." The guy just smiled and closes his eyes as he mumbled.  
  
"I can't believe I lost to a girl." He stopped breathing. Kaoru couldn't deny it but she was tired from the fighting plus she was wearing a kimono for god sake. She had difficulty in killing them without having their blood splashing onto her favorite kimono. She was breathing heavily as she leaned onto a nearby tree till she felt someone's ki. She didn't turn around.  
  
"Go away! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore! I'm in a bad mood today." Kaoru said as she held on to her kodachi tighter as she straightened her back.  
  
"Kao. ru?" The familiar voice echoed through the place. Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. She quickly twirled her head around to see the person who just called her.  
  
"Ken. shin. Kenshin!" Kaoru called out to him as she dropped her kodachis and ran to him. Kenshin did the same too as he embraced her tight. He wasn't gonna let her go anymore.  
  
"Kenshin. I've missed you.." Kaoru said into his chest as she held onto him with dear life.  
  
"Aa. ore mo. Kaoru." Kenshin said as he buried his head in her hair. The scent of jasmine filled his nostril. Kenshin suddenly pulled away looking at her very seriously.  
  
"Why? Why did you leave me back then?" Kenshin demanded her. Kaoru averted her gaze.  
  
"I. it wasn't the time yet. My feelings are unstable. I don't know what to do. that time. it wasn't the time yet." Kaoru said as her vision became watery. Kenshin cupped her face and gently turned her around to look at him.  
  
"Gomen. I didn't mean to yell. I was. Never mind me. why are you here? Why a-" Kenshin sentence was cut short when he felt a sharp pain at his ribs. Kenshin knelt down on the floor as drops of blood made small puddles in the grass.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru immediately panic as she laid him down as she tended to his wounds.  
  
"Kenshin no baka! When did the wound reopen? Why didn't you treat it?" Kaoru asked as she pouted her face while fixing the bandages.  
  
"I think it opened when I was running down the street just to find you." Kenshin answered simply and smiled weakly although he felt pain. Kaoru had just finished bandaging the wound when she heard that. She felt guilty, angry, and touched at the same time. She looked away as unshed tears brim in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Kenshin no baka." Kaoru's voice broke while she wiped the tears away with the sleeves of her kimono.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin tried his best to sit up and hug Kaoru from behind as now Kaoru's shoulders were trembling badly.  
  
"Why? I'm not worth the chase. I'm not worth. I told you. I don't want you to do anything if it causes you pain. I don't want it! I'm not worth it!" Kaoru said as Kenshin suddenly spun her around to meet his amber eyes.  
  
"Don't say that ever again!" Kenshin reprimanded Kaoru but his voice brought a tinge of gentleness.  
  
"Ken." Kaoru couldn't finish calling his name as his lips crushed onto hers. At first Kaoru struggled a bit as she knew that the wounds will reopen again if he move to vigorously like.. Now. Kaoru pull back a bit but Kenshin's lips followed and soon she was straddled on Kenshin's lap as her hands entwined behind Kenshin's head. Kenshin's hands started to wander to Kaoru's obi. Kaoru knew that she has to stop. just for now as Kenshin was still healing. Kaoru pulled back and place a hand over Kenhsin's mouth to stop him from kissing her. He arched an eyebrow to state his confusion.  
  
"We can't do this now. with we continue. your wound will reopen again." Kaoru stated as she stood up and straighten her kimono along with tightening her obi. After doing that she went to where she had abandon her kodachis. Pick them up and sheath them back as she slid it behind her back again.  
  
"Kaoru. you look beautiful." Kenshin said as he stood up and walk towards her as he tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Kaoru blushed at the compliment and contact.  
  
"Arigatou." Kaoru blushed deepen when he held onto her hand and pulled away from the river. He held onto her hand and walked through the busy streets. They walked till the bridge where lesser people crossed. Suddenly someone called out to Kenshin.  
  
"Himura." Kenshin and Kaoru quickly jerk their head around the area to find the caller.  
  
'That voice. it sounds like.'  
  
"Katsura sama!" Kenshin called out as Kaoru held on to Kenshin's hand tighter.  
  
"Himura. I'm under the bridge. stay where you are. I believe that Kaoru san with you right?"  
  
"Yes sir." Kenshin said in a soft yet audible voice towards Katsura.  
  
"Go to Otsu. I have arranged a house there for you. Go with Kaoru san. A newly wed couple is less more suspicious than a young man." Katsura said as he tightens the straw blanket that he had over his shoulders.  
  
"Katsura san. I have something to confess. about the work during the inn."  
  
"You were an undercover work for the Shinsen Gumi." Kaoru and Kenshin were taken back by Katsura.  
  
"How do you know?" Kaoru asked as she instinctively clutched on the hem of her kimono sleeves.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Kaoru san. go along with Himura and you will find the happiness within you." Katsura said as he stood up and started walking away.  
  
"Himura tell no one that you saw me." Were his last words before he disappear within the mist.  
  
'He sounds like a prophet.' Kaoru thought to herself as a chill went down her spine "Kaoru. will. will you come with me. to Otsu to pretend to be newly weds?" Kenshin asked as he looked straight into Kaoru's blue clear eyes.  
  
"No. I will not." Kaoru said as she sighs. Kenshin looked away from her answer before he could ask the reason behind her answer Kaoru continued.  
  
"But I will go. if we don't have to pretend to BE newly wed." Kaoru said as she grinned at him. Kenshin immediately looked up towards Kaoru. Kenshin was confused at first by the changing of answer. Soon it was change to a happy one as he finally absorbs what Kaoru really meant. And lastly his gentle purple hue changes back to an amber one.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Kaoru. actually. I didn't intent to PRETEND to be newly weds you know. I am a man after all. Having a goddess under the same roof with me. I can't guarantee that my hands will keep to themselves." Kenshin smirk as he sways towards her slowly and seductively. Kaoru knowing what Kenshin meant instantly blush as yelp and took off running. Kenshin having fast reflexes chased her as he caught her from behind as the both of the laughed.  
  
"I'll never let you go again." Kenshin said in a stern voice as he held her tighter.  
  
"Otsu. seems far to me ne. but if it's with you I'll love to go, but I have to go back and prepare myself." Kenshin turned her around and looked at her suspiciously. Kaoru caressed his cheek.  
  
"I will come back. I promise you. I don't want anything else but you." Kaoru said as she kissed his forehead.  
  
Kenshin cupped her face as he pulled her down for another electrifying kiss.  
  
"Kaoru. meet me at the bridge we met Katsura sama. At midnight na." Kenshin said as he tucked a wayward hair behind her ear as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Kaoru nodded her head as she turned around and went towards the Shinsen Gumi hideout. She turned behind and waved at Kenshin.  
  
'Yes. I don't want anything else but Kenshin now. even if I am to be branded as a traitor... I want to be with him till the day that I die.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.. *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED. A happier me. a faster update ne thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne.  
  
Minna sama. hihi. at last another chappie desu ne. YEAH!! Kenshin is going to Otsu with Kaoru. at last.desu ne. So does Minna sama like this chappie?? Hope you do ne. I have to manage with my exams the last few weeks that's why I didn't have time to complete this chappie. gomen.. ^__^ but i hope all of ya like this chappie like the rest. thanks for the support. Arigatou Gozaimasu  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers. Especially these people:: 


	11. First Attack

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 11: First Attack  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"I will come back… I promise you… I don't want anything else but you…" Kaoru said as she kissed his forehead.  
  
Kenshin cupped her face as he pulled her down for another electrifying kiss.  
  
"Kaoru… meet me at the bridge we met Katsura sama. At midnight na." Kenshin said as he tucked a wayward hair behind her ear as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Kaoru nodded her head as she turned around and went towards the Shinsen Gumi hideout. She turned behind and waved at Kenshin.  
  
'Yes… I don't want anything else but Kenshin now… even if I am to be branded as a traitor... I want to be with him till the day that I die.'  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru had soon come back and was backing up only necessary items. Which was another kimono and along with a gi and hakama. She sat down beside the window and looked out. Everything was the same. Dark street alley, the shining stars and the never ever changing crimson moon. She gave out a sigh and walked towards the table. Dipped her brush in and started writing a letter… to Tokio.  
  
  
Tokio san,  
I thank you for knocking some sense into me. I really appreciate it and at last I can put down this burden in my heart. I can at last set Saitou free. Now I know what true happiness is. I know you might be thinking that I am babbling nonsense… but Tokio san… I some how feel that… you might be the one that will make Saitou happy for a matter of fact. Please do not take this wrongly… I really mean it. You are always more refined and polite than me… you can make Saitou forget about me… and I have someone who can make me forget about Saitou… I think that Saitou will like you after he has got to know you. I'll… be somewhere around Japan by the time you see this. We may not get to see each other again. But I give blessing to you in what ever you do. Good Luck and Goodbye. Take care. Please tell Saitou… that I'm not sorry for what I have chosen… but I'm sorry that it had hurt him on the way. Please bid my farewell to Okita chan, Sano and the rest… Arigatou… for everything.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru  
  
  
Kaoru finished the letter and waited for it to dry. She will soon be with her cute little lover. Himura Kenshin. Who on earth would have thought about it. He the Hitokiri Battousai, she the second captain of the Shinsen Gumi… the both of them should be sworn enemies. Kaoru giggled at the thought. Just then the door banged open. Kaoru stood up at glared at the person only to find that it was Saitou.  
  
"Kaoru… we need to talk…" Saitou said in a soft voice.  
  
"So we are back to the first name basis again I suppose Saitou san." Kaoru said mockingly.  
  
"Kaoru… please we need to talk."  
  
"If I have remembered correctly… you have told me to leave you alone, and I told you that we broke up…. Saitou san!" Kaoru said in monotone as she looks away from Saitou and folded the letter up and placed it in her obi.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"None of your concern!" Kaoru said as she went to the window and plop herself down.  
  
"Kaoru… Let's stop this game… now… Tokio has told me how you reacted earlier this afternoon. I'm sorry…"  
  
"Ara… Saitou san… I didn't know you care… but it's too late." Kaoru looked away.  
  
"What do you mean late?"  
  
"It's late and I want to sleep. Get out of my room!" Kaoru yelled at Saitou. Okita in the next room of Kaoru heard all the commotion and quickly got out and handle it.  
  
"What! Hey! I'm apologizing here!"  
  
"Saitou san… shouldn't you be in bed… you can't move around!" Okita tried to push him but instead Saitou flung him inside the room where he hit the table.  
  
"Souji!" Kaoru quickly went towards him and helped him up.  
  
"Wow… I didn't expect that coming…" Okita smiled at her while Kaoru sweat dropped.  
  
"Daijobun?" Okita nodded and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I guess I broke your table." Kaoru just shrugged her shoulders and stood in front of him.  
  
"Saitou san… I would appreciate if we talk things out in the morning… not now…"  
  
"Saitou san… I do agree with Kaoru chan… It's going to be midnight soon… We need some sleep." Okita agreed as he pulled Saitou out of the room. Kaoru sighed and looked at the mess Saitou had created.  
  
'That ahou!' Kaoru thought as she started arranging things back to way they were. It took quite sometime. Kaoru took another look at her room and smiled ruefully.  
  
'It's time to go.' The thought of Kenshin made her smile wider. She went to the cupboard and picked her small bag and carried it over her shoulders. She took out the letter and placed it in the middle of the room.  
  
She went to the window side. She jumped out of it and landed softly outside the inn. After she was out… she sprinted all the way to their meeting place. To find a red headed person standing there staring up on the sky. His face as handsome as ever. She ran faster than her legs could carry. Suddenly Kenshin straighten his back and looked at her direction. His face lit up with a big grin. Kaoru threw herself onto Kenshin.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come." Kenshin explained as he hugged her tight.  
  
"Baka… I told you already… I want nothing else but you." Kaoru looked up and kiss him lightly. Kenshin smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Shall we go now?" Kenshin asked as he took her bag and carried it for her. Kaoru nodded and held on to his hand afraid that he would let go any moment.  
  
'Otsu… with Kenshin…'  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Kaoru san… your breakfast is ready." Tokio said through the shoji. When no replied came. She tried again more louder this time.  
  
"Kaoru san?" again there was no response. She decided to check it out. She slid open the door with one hand.  
  
"Kaoru… san?" Tokio scanned the whole room but there was no sign of Kaoru only a letter address to her. She had a bad feeling for this. She placed the tray of food down and started reading the letter's content. After reading it, the letter trembled in her hand. Her mind was blank.  
  
'Kaoru san had run away, doesn't she know that she would be branded as s traitor? Does she know that once Hijikata sama finds out about this… she will be hunted down… doesn't she knows that she will set a bad example among the rest of the members? What is she trying to do?" Tokio couldn't think straight. She read the contents again and again.  
  
'True happiness?" Tokio started calming down.  
  
"With who?" Tokio thought as she had never known about the time when Kaoru had been sent to be an undercover.  
  
"Kaoru?" Saitou called and open the door to find Tokio kneeling on the floor with a piece of paper on her hand.  
  
"Tokio, what are you doing here and where is Kaoru."  
  
"Saitou san!" Saitou winced a bit when she called him that.  
  
"Call me Hajime like you used to when we were young.. I prefer it better… so where's Kaoru?" Saitou asked his childhood friend who was obviously trying to find an appropriate excuse. Saitou arched an eyebrow.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Erm… eto… eto… she… went… out… to.."  
  
"To?" Saitou urged her on to say some more.  
  
"to… tofindherhappiness." Tokio said it in one breath but Saitou being trained as a swordsman heard what she had said perfectly.  
  
"Find what happiness?"  
  
"True happiness?" Tokio smiled ruefully at Saitou. Then realization kicks into Saitou.  
  
"Battousai…"  
  
"Eh? What did you say?" Tokio asked again as she held on to the letter tighter. Saitou eyes immediately dart to the letter.  
  
"Give me the letter!" Saitou demanded as he walked towards Tokio.  
  
"Hai…" Tokio hated to do this to Kaoru but… she couldn't upset the one she has loved since young. She handed the letter over.  
  
"Not sorry for what she has chosen… what a joke! Where is she?" Saitou demanded more than asked Tokio about it.  
  
"I… I don't know." Tokio said as she bowed her head low.  
  
"That stupid bitch!" Saitou said as he crushed the letter and threw it on the tatami mat as he sprinted out the hideout off to find Kaoru.  
  
'I hope you know what you are doing… Kaoru san.' Tokio thought as she ran to Okita's room to ask him for help.  
  
'She rather chooses Battousai and betrayal than to be with me… I shall kill Battousai and bring you back!" Saitou swore to himself as he ran down the street looking for Kaoru.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=  
  
  
"Kenshin… how much longer?" Kaoru whined in complain. Kenshin just chuckled. They had been walking for half a day already.  
  
"Otsu is a two day journey for your information my dear." Kenshin chuckled as he continue walking.  
  
"EH! Two days! Mou!!" Kaoru whined further as she clutched onto Kenshin's sleeve and continue walking behind him.  
  
"With your speed, I'm afraid that it might last for three weeks." Kenshin joked.  
  
"I don't think it is funny Himura Kenshin!" Kaoru pouted her face as she let go of Kenshin's gi and walked by herself. Kenshin just smiled at her.  
  
"We can rest here for a few minutes if you want to…" Kenshin said as he suddenly found Kaoru in his arms again.  
  
"Really! I LOVE YOU!" Kaoru said as she gave him a peck on his cheek and ran to a nearby river.  
  
"I love you too." Kenshin replied softly and sighed as he saw how Kaoru ran to the stream. Suddenly an evil plot came onto his mind. He was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Ken… shin?" Kaoru seeing this sense something very wrong about his actions. Kenshin continued walking towards her and swooped her up effortlessly.  
  
"Kenshin what are you doing? Put me down this instant!" Kaoru screamed at Kenshin as he walked further into the river.  
  
"You sure?" Kenshin asked again.  
  
"Um.. Nononono! Don't put me down!" Kaoru said as she held onto Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because… because… you love me?" Kaoru tried her luck… but wasn't any good at it as soon all she could see was water all over her and only Kenshin's laughter could be heard.  
  
"MOU! KENSHIN NO BAKA!" Kaoru pounced on Kenshin making him wet too.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kaoru was happily giggling away on top of him. She hadn't realized that Kenshin's purple hue now changed to those amber slits.  
  
Kaoru also hadn't realized that her kimono was sticking on to her body like a second skin. The front part of her kimono had also parted a little which revealed a little of her bindings. Kenshin underneath her had a really good view there.  
  
'I think I can get used to this.' Kenshin thought happily as Kaoru stop laughing as she gasps when Kenshin caught hold of her.  
  
"Ken..shin.." Kaoru stopped and tilt her head to the side. Kenshin pulled her down, immediately crushing his lips to hers. Locked in a passionate kiss…. The both of them hadn't realized that a pair of eyes that filled with jealously and hatred watching them. The figure walked another step forward clutching his katana in hand. A twig snapped as he charged forward.  
  
"DIE! BATTOUSAI!" The both of them jerk out of their positions. Having blessed reflexes Kenshin managed to carry Kaoru and jump out of the way landing safely at the shore.  
  
"Hajime…" Kaoru called out Saitou first name basis as she got off Kenshin's hold.  
  
"Battousai! I gonna kill you first and then….." Saitou looked at Kaoru.  
  
"I'll take you back with me!" Saitou prepared his stance.  
  
"Stop it! Haji…. I mean… Saitou san!" Kaoru change the name calling back to his surname. Saitou winced at the change and clutched his katana tighter.  
  
"Kaoru….. I didn't know you like the excitement of loving two at once. Battousai….. if you are considering of making her your woman… maybe you should think twice… my advice." After saying that Saitou charged forward. Kenshin was about to counter attack when a figure stood in front of him and he was being pushed aside.  
  
"Kaoru!" The incoming katana couldn't stop in time. Saitou widen his eyes.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY WOMAN!!!" Saitou shouted. The katana was at mid way… there was no way it could be stop. Saitou couldn't do anything about it….. He couldn't stop it.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin ran to Kaoru as fast as possible. But it was going to be too late… he knew it though he didn't want to acknowledge the true. He couldn't handle it… he knew it.  
  
'This was the way it was supposed to be…..' Kaoru thought as she close her eyes awaiting for the incoming katana. Instead it was a clang of two katana clashing together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC……  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Minna sama… hihi… at last another chappie desu ne… YEAH!! Kenshin is going to Otsu with Kaoru… at last…desu ne… So does Minna sama like this chappie?? Hope you do ne… I have to manage with my exams the last few weeks that's why I didn't have time to complete this chappie… gomen.. ^__^ but i hope all of ya like this chappie like the rest… thanks for the support… Arigatou Gozaimasu  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
  
Ayumi -- Here's the update.... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ne.... arigatou... ^__^  
  
  
Joey -- Hai! Here's the update.... so... is this romantic enough joey chan?? hope it does... You really scare me back then saying that you didn't like that chappie.... sobs sobs.... anyway thanks for the review ne.... ^__^  
  
  
konton -- Here's the update... I hope you like it.... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
  
Sabrina-star -- Yeah... saitou and tokio would be coming much later... after this chappie.... erm.. they will go bit by bit unlike Ken and kao... thanks for the review... hope you like this udate... ^__^  
  
  
marstanuki -- *blush blush* Le... lemon?? Anou.... I am only 16 this year.... underage ne... but If you wanna write for me... I'll glady have it... ^^ Ne ne ne.... are you helping me to write one?? I know! I'm underage... but one lemon on my ficcy can be endure desu ne... hehe~ Do tell me if you are writing one ne.... Thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
  
Saby-chan -- Arigatou ne... for your review... sou sou... Saitou is not the one for Kaoru... KENSHIN is! hahaha~ hehe~ anyway... Saitou and Tokio will come... ^__^  
  
  
Shojin Takaru -- About the Shinsen Gumi chasing Kaoru.... that would be definitely... but this is a kxk fic.. so at last kenshin would BE with kaoru alive... so no worries.... here's the update... hope you like it... thanks for the review...  
  
  
Crystal -- here's the update.... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
  
omochi -- About Kaoru feeling obligated to stay with the Shinsen Gumi.... remeber? Tomoe left Kenshin? To go to the Ninja clan... Kaoru's something like that... and oopps... talked too much.... you'll have to see and stay tune ne.. here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
  
lily -- It would be quite immpossible for not letting Kaoru being catch up... The shinsen gumi never allow betrayal ya know... haiz... that's the hard part to write about in this ficcy... haha~ anyway here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ne...  
  
  
BIG thanks to   
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Arigatou for pre reading... ^^ here's the update.... hope you'll like it..... thanks for the review ne...  
  
(Here's the rest for the previous reviews that won't put up with the reviews part.... FF NET ATE MY REVIEWS!!)  
  
  
  
Sabrina-star -- No problem... anyway hope you like this chappie too.. ^^ Thanks for the support...Anyway thanks for the review... Arigatou Gozaimasu... ^__^  
  
  
Quimberly -- Hmm... not sure whether Kaoru will regret it.. but the both of them will find real their true happiness both Saitou and Kaoru will... ^^ thanks for the encouragement and the review... hope you like this... ^___^  
  
  
Shojin Takaru -- Here's the next chapter... hope you like this... thanks for the review.. how's your story going on?? ^__^  
  
  
Joey -- Here's the update... hope there is enough mushy waff for you here... haha~ anyway... you are really happy Kaoru dumped Saitou aren't you... ^^ hope you like this chappie.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
  
omochi -- Here's the update... hope you like it... thanks for the review... arigatou ^___^  
  
  
Cecilia -- Really?? You like it?? thanks! well many said that it was quite gross though... ^^ here's the update... i hope you like it... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
  
Ayumi -- haha~ I must admit... i was a little insane thinking about Saitou and Kaoru's pairing... I? Good writer? U sure... anyway.. thanks for the compliment... i appreciate it... really... you write nice fics too... ^^ here's the update... hope you will like it... thanks for the review.. ^___^  
  
  
marstanuki -- *sweatdrop* you are happy aren't you... ^^ thanks for the review.... here's the update... hope you like it... ^__^  
  
  
rurouni -- -_-''' Icic... here' s the update... hope you like it.. gomen ne... i haven't review ur fics in a while... kinda busy with my stuff... gomen.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
  
nameless -- Hmm... *gives nameless a present* Happy BiRthDay!! it's on 3rd of sept ne... ^__^ hope that all your dreams come true... about Souji dying... May be... i won't kill him... i feel kinda pity for him ne.. ^__^ after all.. he is one of my fave character ne... only 3 sentences?? u sure?? anyway thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
  
konton -- here's the upate... hope you like it... don't worry... no alternate pairing... usual pairings.. ^_^ thanks for the review. ^__^  
  
  
Hitokiri's woman -- here's the update... hope you like it... well... i'm not sure about the qns u ask... been thinking of it... since she is brand as a traitor later on... i guess... she's out of Shinsen Gumi then... but she gets to kick some ass later on.. haha~ thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
::BIG thanks to::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Glad that you like it... ^_^ Don't worry.. Saitou will have Tokio and Kaoru will have Kenshin.. or maybe.. more like Battousai... haha~ here's the update hope you like it... thanks for the review too... ^_____^ 


	12. Don't Leave Me Alone

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 12: Don't Leave Me Alone!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Kaoru!" The incoming katana couldn't stop in time. Saitou widen his eyes.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY WOMAN!!!" Saitou shouted. The katana was at mid way… there was no way it could be stop. Saitou couldn't do anything about it….. He couldn't stop it.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin ran to Kaoru as fast as possible. But it was going to be too late… he knew it though he didn't want to acknowledge the true. He couldn't handle it… he knew it.  
  
'This was the way it was supposed to be…..' Kaoru thought as she close her eyes awaiting for the incoming katana. Instead it was a clang of two katana clashing together.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
When the sound of both metal sounded. Kaoru snapped open her eyes.  
  
"So… Souji…." She had recognized Okita in an instant. But before she could say or even do anything. She was being pulled back from behind and was soon brought away to a safe distance.  
  
"What did you think you were trying to do?!"  
  
"…" Kaoru kept quiet as Kenshin continued to reprimand her as he threw his hands up in the air. He turned his back to her as his breathing became more and more uneven. Kaoru sensing this quickly got up and hugged him from behind. Kenshin made no movements.  
  
"Kenshin…. I…" He turned around. His amber slits shut her up almost immediately.  
  
"Don't! Don't ever do that ever AGAIN! Am I being understood?" Kenshin asked or more like demanded Kaoru. Kaoru frowned at the tone she was receiving from Kenshin. Who was he to demand her of such things! She just saved him and all she got was demands and orders. Kaoru turned away and walked back. Kenshin seeing this grasp her wrist in an instant.  
  
"I asked, Am I being understood?" Kenshin asked again, his tone a little more lower from the previous one. Stating he was serious. Kaoru yank her hand out of his grasp and turned away from him. She made a conclusion.  
  
'All guys in this world are blunt, stupid and ungrateful!'  
  
Suddenly a shriek echoed through the forest.  
  
"Tokio!" Kaoru instantaneously ran to the source. When she reached there she found Tokio kneeling down. Face in her hands. Tears seeping out of her palms. She tried her best to calm her down only to see the tears washing her face.  
  
"Kaoru san! Stop them! Onegai! Only you can stop them! Onegai!" Tokio pleaded to Kaoru. Kaoru looked at the plain ground where Okita and Saitou had been fighting. Both of them got hits from each other and both were breathing hard.  
  
"Che…." Kaoru reached to her back and unsheathe both her kodachis and ran forward. But another time someone held her back.  
  
"You are not doing this!" Kenshin chided her.  
  
"I have no time for you Battousai! I will do what I want! And you are in no place to correct my lifestyle! Leave me alone then if you find me such a bother!" Kaoru pulled her wrist out of his deadly lock. Kenshin was in total shock, he looked at the figure running towards the fight.  
  
'Leave me alone then if you find me such a bother!' Those words hit him hard, as if he had been slap or even stabbed at his heart. His mind stopped functioning as he slowly absorbed what she had said.  
  
'So…. I'm in no place…. And she wants me to leave her alone…..'  
  
'Leave me alone then.' Kaoru's words rang in his head. He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist.  
  
"STOP!" Kaoru shouted as she stop both incoming katanas with her kodachi. The clashing of metal was deafening.  
  
"Kaoru chan!"  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
Both Okita and Saitou said in unison with shock. The both of them jumped a few feet away from Kaoru. Suddenly fits of cough was heard. Kaoru jerked her head towards the source and found Okita body cringed into a ball as he coughed out… blood.  
  
"Souji chan!" kaoru straight away ran to him as he shook uncontrollably. She rested his head on her thigh as he started breathing normally again. Kaoru wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Daijobu?" Kaoru asked as he wiped some of his sweat away from his forehead.  
  
"Aa….." Okita got up from his pleasant place and stood up.  
  
"You shouldn't move around…." Kaoru chided him lightly as she stood up too.  
  
"I'm fine…. I know myself. Thank you." Kaoru just smiled lightly as she sheathe back her kodachis.  
  
"Kaoru chan…. You would like to make a run for it if… you still want to leave the Shinsen Gumi…. I will let this matter rest for now….. but I would resume my duty the next time I see you again. But if you want to re-"  
  
"No…. I'm not returning…. I want to stay with him…. I love him."  
  
"Then go! I will store Saitou san…. You and Battousai…. Go." Kaoru gave him a peck on his cheek as she ran towards Kenshin.  
  
"Arigatou…. Your thighs… they were so soft…. Thank you." Kaoru blushed as she heard his last compliment.  
  
"Arigatou. Take care of yourself. Souji chan." Kaoru uttered as she ran towards Kenshin and pulled grabbed his hand as she pulled him to a run.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
A thick blanket of awkward silence hung between Kenshin and Kaoru. For the first time, to other people they looked more like strangers than lovers. Kaoru unable to take the silence anymore spoke in a sweet tone.  
  
"Ahh…. I'm hungry…. Are you? Why not… let's go for some soba?" Kaoru chirped as she went to hugged his left arm. He shrugged it off.  
  
"…." Kenshin made no respone.  
  
'Is he still angry? Maybe I should apologize. Hey….. it's his fault…. Why am I even thinking of apologizing?' Kaoru thought as she gave a sigh as she resume walking a few feets behind him.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Okita! Why did you let her go?" Saitou asked as he walk past Okita to be blocked by Okita's katana.  
  
"Let her go Saitou san…. You have lost….."  
  
"Lost? To whom may I ask?" Saitou asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"It is sad…. I know… but the battle between You and Battousai… you have lost…. Kaoru's no longer ours…. She never belonged to us…. And you know it. Face it Saitou…. If you are going after her…. You have to go through me…. The first captain of Shinsen Gumi." Okita stared at Saitou with icy blue eyes which made Saitou to turn back as Tokio went to his side to help him.  
  
'You have someone who cares for you Saitou san….. treasure her.' Okita thought as he looked at how Tokio got worried for Saitou. He smiled at her. She was like Kaoru last time…. Of course… to him…. Kaoru was much much much more better. He smiled to himself as Kaoru came to his thoughts.  
  
But for Saitou….. he seems to be unable to absorbed what Okita had said.  
  
'Lost? Ha! Me… Saitou Hajime will lose to no one!' Saitou thought as he thought over and over again. It was a humiliation to him. He swore to god that he would get back at Battousai and get Kaoru back. One way or another. That was for sure.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru both walked in silence non stop till they reached the outskirts of Otsu. Kaoru's legs were painful. From the long hours of walking hill steps and from blisters.  
  
Not long, the both of them reached the house. It was quite a big one. Wonderful too. Kaoru stopped at the door step. Wavering whether she should enter or not.  
  
'Since he hates my presence….. I might as well go somewhere else to rest than to see his face!' Kaoru thought as she took a step back from the entrance. She turn her heels and walk away form the house. From Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin sense her ki getting fainter as she left. He snapped out of his own little world and swirled around from his current place to find her shadows getting vague. He had made a promise to her and himself, he wasn't letting go anymore….. he knew he loved her. And she loved him too. He broke into a run to her. Nope. He wasn't giving her up now.  
  
Kaoru heard fast running footsteps from behind. She turned around, hands reaching to her back. Ready to attack. Her jaw dropped open to find amber slits and crimson mane swaying in the wind.  
  
Kenshin  
  
Her mind thought. Yes. It was him. Part of her felt happy. Another part angry. Angry of what?  
  
'Because he took so long to some back to me!' Kaoru answered her own questions. Soon Kenshin was in front of her panting hard. Kaoru reached up hands entwined behind his neck. She said the unexpected.  
  
"Kenshin….. Make me your woman….. tonight." Kaoru whispered sexily in his ear. Kenshin stopped breathing.  
  
Did he heard her right? Make Kaoru his woman? Or was his imagination playing tricks on him. He moved back a bit to look into her eyes. He swallowed as he saw her bright blue eyes looking at him with rosy cheeks. He assured again.  
  
I love her.  
  
He tugged a stray hair behind her ear. He kissed her lightly. Kaoru's eyes shone…. Trust, Lust and most of all….. Love. He kissed her again… and again…. And again.  
  
"Kenshin…. Will you?" Kaoru sounded a bit unsure… afraid that he might push her away and denounce her as a cheap whore. Has she made a right choice. She averted her gaze as she waited impatiently for his answer.  
  
"Kaoru…. Look at me… koishii…"  
  
'Koishii…' That gave Kaoru a little courage to do what he said. She looked up to his now violet orbs.  
  
Another part of him.  
  
Kaoru knew the changes. Kenshin grinned at her.  
  
"I would love too…." Kaoru eyes widen at his answer and flush a little.  
  
"To make you my woman….." He crushed his body to hers.  
  
"I want you…. So I suggest we better go home now…. Or I might go for desperate methods." Kaoru blushed deepen.  
  
"Kenshin…. Don't leave me alone ne…. Don't leave me alone… never again…." Kaoru said as she returned his hug.  
  
"Aa…. Aishiteru." Kenshin replied as he swept her up smoothly and ran back to his formal house with the person he loved in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC……  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Minna sama… Ogenki desu ka?? I like the Okita and Kaoru scene… peaceful desu ne… and i like the last part too… Kenshin's making Kaoru his woman!! *chants it* heehee~ What cha thinking right now?? Hentai thoughts ne… tsk tsk…. Dame desu yo… haha~ Gomen…. No lemons in my ficcys…. Me still 16…. Hehe~ that's unless anyone out there wants to write it for me… ^__^ Any takers?? Have it ever cross your mind…. Will Kaoru end up like Tomoe?? I have been thinking of this questions.. I don't think I should let Kaoru die desu ne…. that's unless if I want to be died ne… haha~ Don't worry… no one will die… I suppose…. Sobs… sobs… Akai Tsuki is finishing soon too… sobs sobs… First Assassin's of Love, now Akai Tsuki…. Haiz…. ^^ Thanks for the support….. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
  
marstanuki -- Arigatou ne... i hope you're happy now ne... here's the update... hope you like it... arigatou for the reviews ne... ^__^  
  
  
Tan Kimiko -- THANKS!! How did you know it by the way?? Glad you like the previous chap.. how about this?? anyway thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
  
Joey -- Thanks for the compliment... sorry to scared you... hope you like this... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
  
J.J -- Thanks for the long review everytime you review my fics... i love to read them. Here's the update... hope you'll like them... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
  
Kara Himura -- Gomen... not much of a saitou and kenshin battle.. gomen ne... but i hope you'll like how it ends up.. ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
x__X -- haha~ not only you thought that Kaoru would end up like tomoe.. gomen to scare you like that.... my third fic?? which one...? Made for Each Other?? Anyway thanks for the review ne.... hope you'll like this.. ^__^  
  
  
omochi -- *BING BONG* yeah!! you're right it's OKITA!! here' s the update ne... hope you'll like it.. ^^ arigatou for the review ^__^  
  
  
Crystal -- hehe~ here's the update... i know.. another cliffhanger... ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
  
Sabrina-star -- Okay... a lime you say.. I'm not good at tat though... hehe~ YEP! I'm underage... by only a year ne... sobs sobs... thanks for the encouragement.. ^^ thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
  
kraci -- Thanks for the review... hope you'll like this chappie.. ^__^  
  
  
LittleDragon5 -- well... you are quiet right about Tokio.. don't worry i'll make her more significant in the next chappie... ^^ woman who tamed the wolf coming right up.. ^^ thanks for the review.. arigatou.. ^__^  
  
  
kyaa-kyaff --Hi... thanks for the review.... here's the update.. hope you'll like it.. ^__^  
  
  
Hitokiri Hatokou -- Nene.... what does Hatokou means?? anyway hope this hunger of battousai in here is enough for ya... hehe~ anyway thanks for the review.. arigatou ^__^  
  
  
MidnightStar -- YEAH! I love it when Kaoru kick ass... hehe~ here's the update... hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
  
konton -- Here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
  
Ayumi -- Good writer?? me?? Arigatou... ^^ here's the update.. hope you'l like it... thanks for the review ne.... ^__^  
  
  
Saby-chan -- hehe~ evil's my middle name... neh.. j/k hehe~ hope you'll like this... thanks for the review.. arigatou.. ^__^  
  
  
SailorLoneStar -- here's the next chappie.. hope you'll like it.. gomen for the suspense.. heehee~ thanks for the review... arigatou... ^__^  
  
  
BIG THANKS TO  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
Yep... you didn't review.. but i understand.. you must be busy ne... don't stress yourself ne.. ganbatte ne.. waiting for ur fic.. ^_^ 


	13. Gomen Nasai

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This story is base more on Kaoru's view in the Shinsen Gumi… then Kenshin's view in the Ishin Shishi. The characters in Shinsen Gumi are all real well except for Kaoru… duh… anyway I did a little research on The Shinsen Gumi… It did help me a little… if anyone has more information on the Shinsen Gumi… do leave it in the review or you would like to E-mail me the resources… Me E-mail is: kenshin_kaoru@rkonline.zzn.com or kenshin_kaoru86@yahoo.com Thanks a lot… Please if you are a Shinsen Gumi fan… please do not feel Offended… Thanks again.  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 13: Gomen Nasai  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"I would love too…." Kaoru eyes widen at his answer and flush a little.  
  
"To make you my woman….." He crushed his body to hers.  
  
"I want you…. So I suggest we better go home now…. Or I might go for desperate methods." Kaoru blushed deepen.  
  
"Kenshin…. Don't leave me alone ne…. Don't leave me alone… never again…." Kaoru said as she returned his hug.  
  
"Aa…. Aishiteru." Kenshin replied as he swept her up smoothly and ran back to his formal house with the person he loved in his hands.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru stirred in her sleep. Opening her eyes to a new environment. To a new ceiling. A new warmth. Kenshin had on of his hand in her hair and another one held her possessively around her waist. She lifted his crimson bangs away from his eyes. He seems to be peaceful in his sleep. She pecked him on the cheek and got up to change into a yukata. She went out to the porch.  
  
Gaze up to the never changing red moon. Visions of responsibility flashed through the moon. She felt guilt tugging her heart. She closed her eyes and relaxed when the wind rose.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't promise what cannot be done.' Kaoru thought what she did previously with Kenshin. Exchanging love vows and promises. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist till her knuckles were white.  
  
'No! I will not and do not intent to destroy my promise to Kenshin. I promise to come back to him always. And I will. But first…. I would have to leave…. Shinsen Gumi… the only way is to….'  
  
Her eyes snapped open and caught the kunai in between her fingers easily. Just before it hit her face. There was a note attach to it. She saw the kunai and immediately knew whom it belongs to.  
  
Susumu kun….  
  
She opened the note.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Kamiya Kaoru  
  
You are now a traitor of the Shinsen Gumi. You will have only 1 day to consider about this decision. You know how does the Shinsen Gumi works. We will leave no hesitation even if you are the ex 2nd captain. Let me repeat. No hesitation. Meet us at the Shinto Shine near the mountainous area of Otsu. Tomorrow at 2 midnight.  
  
Shinsen Gumi  
Yamasaki Susumu  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Kaoru folded the paper and slid it in her yukata. She knew she was being watched by the darkness. She glared to the far away tree where she knew Susumu was there spying on her. She was one of them before.   
  
They would spy on their prey before pouncing on them at the best period. These were the actions the Mibu rou. She was one of the packs before… now… she was the prey  
  
The shoji door slide open. Kenshin stood there panting.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Okita san…. How's Hajime's doing?" Okita smiled lightly at her.  
  
"He will be fine. Please look after him. Don't let him roam around. I have to do my duty tonight." With that Okita slipped away. Tokio looked at his retreating back and nodded her head. She opened the door only to find Saitou crawling out of the futon reaching his katana.  
  
"Hajime! You should be in bed!" Tokio rushed to his side.  
  
"I'm not staying here while that bitch has all the fun."  
  
"Kaoru's san happy with him! Let her go already! You will only going to make her feel even worst than before!" Tokio lost her demure self and stomp her feet.  
  
"You are in no right to take away her happiness! She was always there for you once! You forsake it! You neglected her! Think Hajime! Would she leave you if you were a little better to her? It was your fault that Kaoru san ran away and now she's going to be track down! It was your selfishness and ego thinking Kaoru left you! You can blame no one but yourself!"  
  
"Tokio……" Saitou speechless of her outburst.  
  
"You can even say this in front of me! If Kaoru san haven't told me those things I would have given up on you! I can tell you something Hajime! You are one ungrateful little kid who won't let go of Kaoru although she has been gone! You pushed her towards to another guy! And you know it!" Tokio turned her heels and ran away with tears brimming in her eyes. Saitou stared at her disappearing figure in his own thought.  
  
'Tokio… Was it true? It was my entire fault…. Was it really true? I pushed Kaoru to another man…. And now…' His mind came back to reality.  
  
'TOKIO!' His mind screamed as he chased off to where Tokio ran to.  
  
Tokio couldn't really see where she was going, she just kept running to where her legs carried her.  
  
'Hajime no baka!' Tokio thought as she ran to wherever place was available. Suddenly running steps were heard.  
  
"Tokio!" Saitou's sound boomed through the street. Tokio slowed down and turned. She saw Saitou running towards her shouting her name.  
  
"You… came…." Saitou stopped in front of her.  
  
"Aa… I'm sorry if I haven't notice you many years ago. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry… but please don't ever do that again." Saitou soften the first time in his whole life in front of a lady. He embraced her tight within his arms.  
  
"Hajime…" She returned the hug as she snuggled closer.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin went forward and hug her close to his chest.  
  
"Kenshin? What happen?" Kaoru ground her forehead into her neck.  
  
"…" Kenshin responded to her question with his heavy uneven breathing. Kaoru pulled away and pulled Kenshin into the room.  
  
"Kenshin…. What happen? Had a nightmare?" Kenshin cringed his eyebrows and frown.  
  
"I'm not a child. I'm a man." Kenshin announced when Kaoru started to asked whether he was alright. She was treating him as if he was a kid. For god sake. Kenshin showed off a feral grin.  
  
"And I'll show you how much of a man I am!" Kaoru gave up a yelp when Kenshin pinned her on the futon.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"I am the new 2nd captain taking over Kamiya Kaoru. Nagakura Shinpachi." The new 2nd captain reported to Hijikata with Okita beside him.  
  
"Very well. Your first job would be bringing the troops to Otsu. Assemble them near the Shinto shrine. We will see how Kamiya stand off. Ambush her during the route. Dismissed!" Hijikata said as he wave his hand to signal Nagakura to go prepare.  
  
"Hijikata san…. Do we have to go to such drastic measures? Kaoru isn't a big threat I must say."  
  
"You will take orders and not try to decide for me!" Hijikata reprimanded Okita.  
  
"I'm sorry. But… Kaoru was once one of us." Hijikata signed as he stood up.  
  
"As you have said. Once. She isn't now. She's strong Okita and you know it. Don't let your feelings get in the way. Kaoru will never come back." Hijikata finished and went out of the meeting room. Leaving to Okita pondered on his words.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Light invaded the room as Kenshin opened the shoji to wake the sleepyhead up.  
  
"Kaoru! It's afternoon and you're still in bed!" Kenshin called out.  
  
"Mmmmm. Coming." Kaoru got up very unwilling as she stretched her limbs.   
  
"Kaoru… wear some clothes and make it fast. We have to complete some errands down Otsu." With that Kenshin slid the door close for some privacy.  
  
"Otsu…." Kaoru can't really believe that she gave up everything for him. She wasn't complaining yet… she felt relieved of all these years. Soon she was in her kimono. She looked down at her kodachis.  
  
'Should I or Should I not? That's the question." Kaoru looked at the kodachis and smiled.  
  
"Let's give Kenshin a try to protect me for once ne. He sounded so confident. But…" Her eyes darken as her mind slip back to the Shinsen Gumi.  
  
"Kaoru! Are you done??" Kenshin called from the main door.  
  
"COMING!" Kaoru answered as she strode to the door.  
  
'I just hope that I don't need today. Ja.' Kaoru bid goodbye to her kodachis and ran to Kenshin.  
  
During that day, they met Iizuka on the way back. He gave them packets of medicine for them to sell.  
  
"A couple selling medicine for a living is better than just living and doing nothing. It isn't that supicious." Iizuka said and ran away.  
  
The both of them passed by a kimono and ribbon shop. Kaoru stopped for a moment there. Fascinated by the colours and different patterns of kimono along with contrasting ribbons. How she wished to get her hands on one of those.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kaoru was brought back to reality. She jerked her head towards Kenshin. Eyes wide open.  
  
"You like them?" Kenshin asked in casual tone.  
  
"Iie… they are too expensive. Let's go home. I'm tired with today's errands." Kaoru lied to Kenshin. She just hoped he'll buy it. But on the other hand she wished that he would have bought the indigo ribbon which had caught her eye the very first moment.  
  
"Oh… Then let's hurry home. It's going to snow soon. Just look at the sky." Kenshin pulled the reluctant Kaoru away from the beautiful shop. He smiled to himself. He knew from the moment that Kaoru stop that she loved one of the ribbons. She just wouldn't admit it.  
  
'Expensive she says. Can't get a better excuse I guess.' Kenshin thought as he shook his head. He brought her home and cooked dinner together. The both of them were teasing each other and sort. Kenshin looked outside when the sun was setting.  
  
"Kaoru. I'm going out for a little while. You stay here and have dinner ne."  
  
"EH?? I wanna go with you!"  
  
"No. You stay here." Kenshin said in an affirmation tone leaving no gaps for arguments. Kenshin left the house. Kaoru frown and a lone tear slid down her cheek.  
  
'Please come back on time…. This was suppose to be our last dinner together.'  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Hijikata state the plans towards who was suppose to ambush Kaoru and Battousai. Hijikata anticipated that Battousai would surely follow her once he was gone. Okita was one of them who need to fight off Kaoru. Saitou on the other hand fights off Battousai.  
  
If Kaoru wants to leave the Shinsen Gumi. She has to go through the present 2nd captain and Okita. Her last stage was to fight off Hijikata.  
  
For Battousai, He would have to go through Harada Sanosuke and Saitou Hajime. That would be long enough to store him.  
  
His plan would sure to work. Killing the traitor and the best assassin of Ishin Shishi. Tonight was the card of triumph.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=   
  
  
Kaoru waited as the clock ticked away. Awaiting for Kenshin's return.   
  
"Kenshin… what's taking you so long??" Kaoru said out loud.  
  
"Missing me already?" Came Kenshin's voice from behind. Kaoru turned her head to find her beloved standing there with a package in hand. Kaoru pouted.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I went to get something for my little girl." Kenshin said grinning.  
  
"I'm a woman! Not a girl." Kenshin took a menacing step forward her.  
  
"Oh… show me then." Kaoru pushed him away and snatch the package from his hand.  
  
She gingerly shook it. Ruffled sounds were heard.  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"Open up and you'll know." Kenshin answered calmly opening the living room door to find his and her dinner. Not yet touched.  
  
Kaoru opened the package slowly. A layer by a layer. Soon it revealed a certain indigo ribbon. Kaoru's mouth dropped.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"I told you no before. This was expensive!" Kaoru said angrily but in her heart she was blooming with flowers.  
  
"No? Then give it back, I could give it to some other-"  
  
"No! I want them! I love them more than you!" Kaoru stuck her tougue out and made a 'bleh' sound and ran away.  
  
'He bought it! I can't believe it! He bought it!' Kenshin was not far from her. He grabbed her from the back.  
  
"GOTCHA!"  
  
"Kenshin…. I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too. Let me have you as dinner then." Kaoru giggled at it as he started fumbling with her obi.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=--=  
  
Kaoru got up from her intimate position with the sleeping Kenshin. She stood up and wore her gi and hakama. Sliding her kodachis to her waist line. The indigo ribbon caught her eye. Kenshin had tied her hair with it just now. She placed the ribbon close to her heart. Tears streamed down her cheek. She went to Kenshin and kiss him tenderly on the lips one last time. Placing the ribbon beside him. Stood up and walked towards the door. Turning back one last time.  
  
"Gomen nasai…. If I can…. I would once again hope to come back to be love by you. Sayonara… My second love." With that she slid the shoji close and walked to Shinto Shrine without turning back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC……  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Minna sama… Kon'nichiwa!! How did you find this chappie? At last I did a Saitou and Tokio waff ne… took me quite some time… gomen… i think that Kenshin's very sweet in this chappie… too sweet. Teenage hormones at rage… hahaha~ But the last part i nearly cried writing… sobs sobs… She left…. WHY!!! Sobs… sobs… I wonder what will happen to Kaoru at last…hehe~ stay tune ne… Ganbarimasu!!! Oh yeah… I won't be updating for a while ne… cause i have a national exam going on… gomen… but i'll finish them soon… and post it up whenever it's done.. ^_^ MINNA SAMA, ARIGATOU!!  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Ayumi -- Okay okay.. here's the next chappie.. hope you'll like them.. ^^ thanks for the nice reviews... ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- hmm... I think saitou is starting to realize Tokio don't you think so?? here's the next chapter.... hope you'll like them.. ^^ thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
Crystal -- GOMEN!! GOMEN!! I just tend to end like tat everytime.. gomen.. here's the next... hope you'll like it.. but i think you are going to kill me aren't you *yelp! runs away* THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW..  
  
SailorLoneStar -- villian as training?? oro?? what's going on?? anywy.. here's the next.. hope you'll like it.. ^^ thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- Sou! A girl can't wait ne.. ^^ here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it.. ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Tan Kimiko -- Oh... sou desu ka...~~ thanks for the birthday thingy.. ^^ here's the update.. hope you'll like it... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
Joey -- hai... Akai Tsuki is ending soon.. ^^ sad but more would come... alot of ideas are banging on my head already.. hehe~ anyway... here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
omochi -- hehe~ here's the update.... hope youlike them... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
White Plum -- you read my fanfic from 'In tales from the maiji (or is it meiji) era' they post it up?? oro?? I didn't know... glad you like it.. here's the next chappie.. hope you'll like it.. ^^ thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
nameless -- I'm not 17 desu yo... i'm 16.... ^^ hehe~ so still not official with lemon.. gomen ne.. disappoint ya didn;t i... anyway.. here' the next chappie.. hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Saby-chan -- Here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
rurouni -- It's ok... gomen ne.. haven't had the time to review... going too.. gomen ne.. here's the update.. hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
BIG THANKS TO   
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
*unsheaths kodachis and defends herself* haha~ just playing... so... you will be getting battousai this week?? ok.. here's the next chappie... hope you'll like them.. thanks for the review... you angry with me?? ^__^ 


	14. Fighting for You

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot. So PLS dun sue me. I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This story is base more on Kaoru's view in the Shinsen Gumi. then Kenshin's view in the Ishin Shishi. The characters in Shinsen Gumi are all real well except for Kaoru. duh. anyway I did a little research on The Shinsen Gumi. It did help me a little. if anyone has more information on the Shinsen Gumi. do leave it in the review or you would like to E-mail me the resources. Me E-mail is: kenshin_kaoru@rkonline.zzn.com or kenshin_kaoru86@yahoo.com Thanks a lot. Please if you are a Shinsen Gumi fan. please do not feel Offended. Thanks again.  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English. So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 14: Fighting For You  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Previous: --  
  
Kaoru got up from her intimate position with the sleeping Kenshin. She stood up and wore her gi and hakama. Sliding her kodachis to her waist line. The indigo ribbon caught her eye. Kenshin had tied her hair with it just now. She placed the ribbon close to her heart. Tears streamed down her cheek. She went to Kenshin and kiss him tenderly on the lips one last time. Placing the ribbon beside him. Stood up and walked towards the door. Turning back one last time.  
  
"Gomen nasai.. If I can.. I would once again hope to come back to be love by you. Sayonara. My second love." With that she slid the shoji close and walked to Shinto Shrine without turning back.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Sunlight invaded the room. Kenshin groaned and opened one of his drowsy eyelids. He turned to another side. Creaked open an eye. He was expecting to see his beloved Kaoru sleeping peacefully. But yet, he only saw the blue indigo ribbon he bought for her. Suddenly, he felt a bad feeling rising. He quickly got up and changed into his usual gi and hakama. He slid open the shoji and shouted up Kaoru's name. Hands clutching her ribbon.  
  
"Kaoru!" No response came. He started to panic and took the katana went around the house. No Kaoru was to be seen anywhere. He clutched it even tighter. Suddenly a flashback bolted into his mind. He went to their wardrobe and started throwing those he wasn't finding on the floor.  
  
'Damn! Where was it?' Just then a thud sound of the metal dropping on the floor caught him. He took the garment in his hands and shook them. A piece of paper flew to his face. He straightened it and absorbed in the content. When he finished it, he crushed the paper and bit his lip.  
  
He had the taste of his own blood.  
  
'Shinto shrine it will be!' With that Kenshin ran to it with his katana and his beloved's ribbon.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=--=-==--=-=-=-=-  
  
Kaoru walked through the forest. Eyes were looking at her. She stopped and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Am I out to long? Or the Shinsen Gumi became cowards?" Kaoru shouted as tons of arrows shot towards her. She crooked up a smile. Unsheathe her kodachis and twisted her body to a whirl. None of it connected to her.  
  
"Don't underestimate me! I'm not your average little girl!" As if on cue. Nagakura Shinpachi jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Kamiya Kaoru. I am Nagagura Shinpachi. Second captain." Kaoru screwed her face and placed a finger on her chin.  
  
"Wow. they replaced me so fast. Well. I have no time for you. Shinpachi kun, might as well get over with this." Kaoru said that and got ready her stance. Shinpachi smiled as he got ready his.  
  
"I'll break my rule for not hitting women. But I guess, I have to treat you exceptional ne. Koi!" Shinpachi waited for Kaoru. Kaoru took this as a cue and went straight for Shinpachi.  
  
Shinpachi never felt such strength from a lady. Not to mention a beauty.  
  
"Wow. you are strong. I shouldn't make it any easy on you." Shinpachi announced. Kaoru just ignored him and continue to push the blade forward. He was an easy one. Kaoru gave Shinpachi a taste of her knee in his ribs. Shinpachi immediately jumped back from the contact. Kaoru just smiled in triumph.  
  
"Told ya not to underestimate me. Come with your full strength Nagakura Shinpachi! Or do you want to get defeated by me. Badly." Kaoru smirked as she got her enemy mad. Real mad.  
  
"Say your prayers Kamiya Kaoru!" With that Shinpachi disappeared. Kaoru closed her eyes and clutch her kodachis tighter.  
  
'I'm going back to him no matter what!'  
  
With that her eyes snapped open and brought her kodachis up to block the coming attack. She stopped the attack with one of the kodachi and thrust the other one into Shinpachi's shoulder.  
  
"Argh!" Shinpachi jumped back in defense as he clasp his bleeding shoulder. Kaoru wield her kodachis in circle waiting for Shinpachi to recover.  
  
"Kisama!" Shinpachi humiliated charged to her and waited for her cue. Kaoru slashed the air where Shinpachi once stood. But nothing met the kodachis.  
  
'Shimatta!' pain traveled along her back. She was falling forward but balanced herself with her palm on the ground twisting her body. Away from their close distance.  
  
"I'm not the Second captain for nothing. Kamiya Kaoru! Be serious!" Shinpachi shouted. Kaoru ignoring her pain. Straightened her back and prepared her next stance. Shinpachi charged towards her. She closed her eyes taking another deep breath.  
  
"Die!" Shinpachi said but suddenly confusion mixed onto his face. Kaoru became a blur vision in his eyes.  
  
"Sword dancing would do you no good!" Shinpachi said as he turned around his spot trying to detect where the real Kaoru was. Suddenly from behind, a sharp invasion came as Kaoru's kodachi stabbed through his abdomen.  
  
"Not your average girl or sword dancing. I must add." With that Kaoru kicked Shinpachi to a considerably far distance to free her kodachi. She flicked the blood away. Shinpachi rolled on the ground with a pool of blood around him. He was motionless. Kaoru was sure. Not dead, but fatal enough. She turned swiftly and continuing her quest.  
  
'One down.' Kaoru thought. Lucky for her, she wasn't that tired. She still could feel the pain from the back slash. She staggered a bit. Looking up to the brightening sky. It will be dawn in a few hours time.  
  
'I wonder what Kenshin will do if he found me missing.' Kaoru thought as she winced feeling another aura.  
  
'I think I'm not to far from the shrine.' Kaoru thought as she ignored the ki. Seeing whether if they would react. She walked another few miles. It puzzled her that they didn't attack. That aura.. It was familiar in a sense.. But who did it belong to. Kaoru jerked to a stop. Sensing a different aura. This was inevitable. She looked in the darkness.  
  
"Come out! Okita Souji, First Captain of the Shinsen Gumi!"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kenshin never felt such emotions before. He wanted to see Kaoru so badly. He was afraid of losing her.  
  
'Dammit! You should have known Himura! The change in her mood! Her style! Her. her emotions! She even said funny, strange things when she gave herself to you again! And you! ARGH! Can't believe I'm so careless!' Kenshin reprimanded himself. That night he remembered Kaoru saying, more like swearing to him. That She would come back to him. No matter what. She even held out her pinky and hooked it with his.  
  
He said that she was childish. She just giggled at that comment.  
  
"I'm only 16! What did you expect? You are a kid yourself! 17 years old to be exact!" Kaoru said to him before they slept. He couldn't help but smile at her comment. Kenshin was now deep into the forest. He stopped at a pool of blood. It panicked him. Whom does it belong to? Kenshin worried, quicken his footstep. Till suddenly he dodged an incoming kunai.  
  
'Kuso!'  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai. I shall be your match." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.  
  
A man stood yawning with sharp nose. Hair tied in a high ponytail. His weight was supported by a spear. Kenshin squinted his eyes further.  
  
'The whole rod is made of metal. not a lot of warriors' uses this sort of spears.' Kenshin thought. Then Sanosuke yield that spear around and prepared a stance. Legs apart, body crouch low. His right hand held the spear with ease as the other positioned itself on the ground.  
  
'He yields it so easily.. I shouldn't underestimate this guy.' With that Kenshin unsheathe his katana and prepared a stance. Sanosuke smiled and muttered an 'Ikuzu!' before he launched towards Kenshin with the spear pointed towards him. Kenshin anticipated this jumped up in the air.  
  
"Ryuu Tsui Sen!" He plunged down with Sanosuke dodging it just in time to have a faint slash from his collar bone to his abdomen.  
  
"Woohoo! Fierce aren't we?" Without second thought, Sanosuke charged at Kenshin again. Sanosuke slashed at Kenshin's direction. All were countered by him. Kenshin was getting frustrated by his attacks as he wanted to get back his Kaoru. Now!  
  
Kenshin overlooked the next move. Sanosuke seem to disappear almost immediately and unnoticeable. Appearing just behind him.  
  
"This is for Kaoru chan!" With that he drove his spear into Kenshin stomach. Making him coughed out an amount of blood. Kenshin pulled away and jumped to a couple of meters away from Sanosuke. Kenshin breathing became more and more uneven. He was flaring up.  
  
Sanosuke gripped onto his spear tighter.  
  
'Battousai's aura. it has totally changed. it's full of. blood lust.' Sanosuke thought as he remembered what Hijikata had said.  
  
"Battousai has weaken.. Kaoru has become a weakness for him. Without Kaoru. Battousai will be much more easier to get rid of." Those words rang in his head.  
  
'Weaken? You have gotta be kidding! Dammit. I just wished I can survive this.' Sanosuke stared at Kenshin figure. Kenshin had stopped agitating from pain and the movement of his haggard breathing, had become even. Sanosuke's eyes widen. In a speck of moment, Kenshin was no where to be seen.  
  
"Ryuu Sou Sen!" Sanosuke whipped his head to the sky seeing Kenshin just above him with his sword. It was too late. The next thing he knew was that he felt pain all over him. Blood seeping out of him, energy and life too. Kenshin had inflicted multiple deep slashes on him.  
  
"You shall pay dearly for wasting my time!" With that, Kenshin brought down his katana. But was stop as another kunai flew towards him. Kenshin caught it with his bare hands. The next thing he knew was, a black blurry figure taking Sanosuke. He was gone.  
  
Kenshin turned and continue to walk towards the direction where he was headed. Kaoru's ribbon managed to slip out  
  
"Kao. ru." Kenshin took it in his bleeding hands. Jasmine filled the air.  
  
"I'm coming. wait for me." Kenshin muttered as he continued walking towards Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.. *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED. A happier me. a faster update ne thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne.  
  
Minna sama. Kon'nichiwa!! How did you find this chappie? WAI WAI WAI!! Kaoru's the strongest!! Hahaha~ ahem... anyway... 2 more chappies to go to the end of Akai Tsuki.. ^^ In the next chappie... Kaoru's going to fight Okita Souji and Hijikata Toshizo! Kenshin's going to fight Saitou Hajime! Is he going to save her in time... can Kaoru fufill her promise to him... i'll update as soon as possible ne minna sama!!^_^ MINNA SAMA, ARIGATOU!!  
  
  
  
Gomen... due to my late update... reviewers... gomen ne... you know who you are... and i LUV all of ya... ^__^ *muack* 


	15. I’ll Always Come Back To You

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This story is base more on Kaoru's view in the Shinsen Gumi… then Kenshin's view in the Ishin Shishi. The characters in Shinsen Gumi are all real well except for Kaoru… duh… anyway I did a little research on The Shinsen Gumi… It did help me a little… if anyone has more information on the Shinsen Gumi… do leave it in the review or you would like to E-mail me the resources… Me E-mail is: kenshin_kaoru@rkonline.zzn.com or kenshin_kaoru86@yahoo.com Thanks a lot… Please if you are a Shinsen Gumi fan… please do not feel Offended… Thanks again.  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Chapter 15: I'll Always Come Back To You  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Ryuu Sou Sen!" Sanosuke whipped his head to the sky seeing Kenshin just above him with his sword. It was too late. The next thing he knew was that he felt pain all over him. Blood seeping out of him, energy and life too. Kenshin had inflicted multiple deep slashes on him.  
  
"You shall pay dearly for wasting my time!" With that, Kenshin brought down his katana. But was stop as another kunai flew towards him. Kenshin caught it with his bare hands. The next thing he knew was, a black blurry figure taking Sanosuke. He was gone.  
  
Kenshin turned and continue to walk towards the direction where he was headed. Kaoru's ribbon managed to slip out  
  
"Kao… ru…" Kenshin took it in his bleeding hands. Jasmine filled the air.  
  
"I'm coming… wait for me…" Kenshin muttered as he continued walking towards Kaoru.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Come out! Okita Souji, First Captain of the Shinsen Gumi!"  
  
Rustles were heard. Kaoru soon saw a shadowed figure and gradually became clear. Okita made his appreance. He was as usual wearing his blue and white uniform. Hair tied neatly in a high ponytail, hands clutching his katana.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru. This is the last chance! Do you turn back?" the only thing different about Okita was that his famous smiley face was replaced by a death mask. Kaoru looked back at Okita sky blue eyes.  
  
"No! I would like to get this over with!" Kaoru shouted to his direction. Okita unconsciously let out a sigh and closed his eyes.  
  
"I was hoping to avoid this battle Kaoru. Please, I don't want to do this."  
  
"Neither do I like it. But for the sake of him (Kenshin) I have to go back to him. I'm sorry." Kaoru closed her eyes too. There was a minute of silence. The next moment. The both of them unsheathe their weapons. Kodachis and katana. The both of them ran to each other. Clashing of metals were heard.  
  
"Kodachi nitou Ryuu! Goku juji!" With that Kaoru cross her kodachis like scirrors. The blade targeted for Okita's neck. Having lighting reflexes, Okita blocked the attack by having placing his katana in the middle of the attack. They struggled, but it was obvious that Okita had the upper hand. He was the stronger one between the both of them. Not technically but physically.  
  
'Losing to Okita? It would be the last thing I want to do!' Kaoru thought as she unleashed a battle cry and pushed her blade further.  
  
"You have improved much more than I expected Kaoru chan." OKita said amazed at her new found strength. He might have looked fine as usual. But he hated this fight! He wanted it to stop so badly. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her. But... she decided to betray the Shinsen Gumi to go with Kenshin... the Battousai! Okita's heart and mind was in total chaos. He wanted to perform his duty well... but his opponent was not anyone. But Kaoru... the one he had loved. No monster could bring himself in hurting the one he loves. Not even Okita Souji.  
  
With another push, Kaoru managed to graze Okita's skin. Kaoru hated to hurt Okita. She winced at the sight of blood. She noticed that Okita was not having his full concentration. She knew at once that he was hesitating.  
  
"Come! Okita Souji! Show me with your 'Kiku Ichi Morimune'. Let's do this seriously." Kaoru said as she prepared her stance. Each kodachi at her side, pointing at the ground. Okita smiled a little at Kaoru's determination. She had always been like this. This was the characteristic he loved and liked about her. This was unavoidable. He too prepared his stance. He brought his left shoulder higher than the right. His right leg brought to the front. He held the katana more to the right. Waiting for Kaoru's attack.  
  
"Be prepared!" With that Kaoru charged towards him. She raised her kodachi one higher than the other. Kaoru was nearing Okita but he made no movement.  
  
"Tennen Rishin Ryuu." Okita said coolly as he stepped a step forward. Kaoru's abdomen nearly got connected with his katana. She managed to stop the incoming blade. Using one of the kodachi.  
  
"Kodachi nitou ryuu On Myo Kuza!" Kaoru brought her second kodachi down. Pushing more force. To...  
  
'She plans to break my katana!' Okita thought as he saw through her plan finally. He crooked his mouth a little. He stole a glimpse at Kaoru. She was getting tired. Kaoru was starting to gasp for more air. Beads of sweat made their way down her face. Now it was the time for him to get serious.  
  
"Your little games won't do good with me Kaoru chan!" With that Okita managed to flip his katanato the other side. He pulled out his katana upwards. Kaoru's eyes widen at the attack. Next thing she knew was that one of her kodachis broke into two and pain invaded her body.  
  
"KYAA!" Kaoru screamed as Okita thrust his katana into her chest. Sending her flying to the next ground. Kaoru held onto her injury as she panted for air. She was getting more and more tired. Life and energy drained out of her.  
  
'This can't be happening. He just broke one of my kodachi into two! Not only that, he totally caught me offguard and erase my 'On Myo Kuza!' Kaoru reprimanded herself. She held her other kodachi tighter. She reached out for her saya. She used that to support her weight.  
  
"Kaoru, the fight is ov-"  
  
"No! It's not! I have only barely begun! I told you didn't I? I told you I'm going back to him no matter at what cost!" With that Kaoru launched towards Okita. her kodachi ad metal saya was pointed behind her.  
  
"Kodachi Nitou Ryuu Ougi! Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!" Kaoru threw the both of it towards Okita as it seem to have a life it's own. Okita gritted his teeth as he managed to threw of Kaoru's kodachi. But the metal saya contacted to his stomach. She caught both her weapons at a considerably distance between them.   
  
The hit from the saya let off a terrible fits of cough. Okita started to tremble as the cough worsen. Kaoru forgetting her status in the fight ran towards him.  
  
"Souji!" Okita was crumbled on the floor. Small pools of blood forming under his mouth. Kaoru seeing this immediately cradled his head using her arms and thighs as a support. She ripped the sleeve of her gi. She used the piece of cloth to wipe his blood near his mouth. Okita turned his head away.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this after..." Okita's cough came back again.  
  
"Souji! Daijoubu?" Kaoru stroke his back as he coughed out blood again. Little did she knew that Okita hugged her after his cough.  
  
"I... I have never ever got to tell you this. It has always been a treasure in my locked heart. I know you loved another.... but... I just want you to know something before you find Hijikata sama." Okita said as he cupped her face and looked straight into those deep blue eyes he loved.  
  
"I have always loved you... no matter how you treat me. A brother or even a best friend. I can never forget you. You hold a place in my heart. A big space than you can ever imagine. Yes... I have to admit. I nearly killed Saitou san... for getting near you... touching you... as... I always thought that I should only be the one." Okita started to laugh softly. Kaoru's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"I'm possessive aren't I." Okita laughed again.  
  
"Stop... you shouldn't talk much." A finger landed on her soft lips.  
  
"Let me finish. I have the same feeling when I saw how you and Battousai kissed. How the both of you hugged each other. How much I envied Battousai. Able to touch and love you. Kaoru... I asked of a favor from you. Would you let this unworthy one... to have one kiss with you?" Okita said as he closed his eyes closing in the distance with Kaoru.  
  
"I... I..." Kaoru stammered. Seeing Okita's lips getting closer. Yes. She had liked Okita. Bt she liked him as a brother, a best friend. And she was already someone else's woman. Battousai. Kaoru turned her head away. The kiss landed on her cheek. Okita eyes widen.  
  
"Kaoru...." Tears flowed freely.  
  
"I'm sorry.... But... I can't.... I cannot... because... because..."  
  
"Because.... you love him so much, and it hurts to kiss another. Even though the other person you kiss is just a friend, you feel pain. Don't you? I know that feeling all too well..."  
  
"Souji.... I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be... go... you have won this battle... the next... I wish you luck."  
  
"Thank you. Take care... Souji chan." Kaoru laid Okita downed carefully as she bid him goodbye. Despite the pain she felt in her abdomen or chest, she ran as fast as she could. Her last stop of fight was coming. With her ex-vice captain. Hijikata Toshizou. Just as she remembered his name. She stopped at the scene. There he was. Hijikata Toshizou. Beside him were all the members of the Shinsen Gumi.  
  
"Having so much people to witness my death?"  
  
"Glad you understood." Hijikata smirked.  
  
"Sorry... I don't intent to die today. Not now!" Kaoru said defiantly. She unsheathe her only kodachi and held onto it's saya.  
  
"Souji broke your other one?" Hijikata said as he stood up. Kaoru made no response as she prepare her stance. She has to have all concentration. She needed to defeat Hijikata or get defeated. She gripped the hilt of her kodachi tighter. This was her last battle. She didn't intend to lose.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Kenshin was walking down the trail. The scent of blood filled the air. Kenshin's heart wrenched in pain. He have to get to Kaoru fast. He walked faster. He stopped his tracks when he heard a scream that echoed through the forest. It sounded familiar.  
  
'Kaoru!!' Kenshin recognizes it. Although he was in pain he ran with lighting speed. He ran towards the sound. But it was stopped by Kaoru's fiancé.  
  
'Ex-fiancé to be more exact.' Kenshin thought to himself again. He clutched his katana tighter. He had tied her indigo ribbon on the hand that was gripping the katana. The feeling of silk along with the rough texture on the hilt.  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai. I will take down your head." Saitou said as he crouched down preparing his stance.  
  
"Where is Kaoru?" Saitou clenched his teeth.  
  
"That is none of your business. Your last battle is with me! You would have to cross my dead body before you are going to meet Kaoru."  
  
"Then it shall be it! Mibu rou your death is today!" With that Kenshin unsheathe his katana and twirl into a swirl.  
  
"Ryuu kan sen arashi!" Kenshin's katana met with Saitou's Gatotsu. Both of them got a graze of injury.  
  
'He's a left handed swordsman. Not much people uses the left hand. Shinsen Gumi sure has some strange people working for them. First, a lady warrior. Next a smiling freak. Next, a guy who uses spear and the handle was made from metal. Lastly, but I can't confirm it's the last freak. Is a left handed swordsman.' Kenshin's trains of thoughts were broke apart by Saitou's battle cry.  
  
"Die! Battousai!" Kenshin saw it coming and jumped into the air. Swirl his body in mid air.  
  
"That was my line I suppose!" Kenshin pointed his katana downwards.  
  
"Ryuu Tsui Sen Zan!" With that Kenshin went down with it. But his katana was stopped and once again, pain flowed through his small figure.  
  
"Gatotsu, Nishiki." Saitou's katana was through at Kenshin's chest.  
  
"Argh!" Kenshin was being thrown to a far distance. Saitou wasted no time as he strike towards him with the same stance, only to have its katana pointed to the ground.  
  
"Gatotsu , Sanshiki." This was being blocked by Kenshin as he brought his sword up doing a 'Ryuu Sho Sen'.  
  
Both of them gasping for air due to the injury they received from each other. Kenshin's injuries were at the chest and abdomen. While Saitou's injury was at his shoulder. Saitou prepared his Gatotsu stance again.  
  
"The way the Mibu rou fight I guess. This will get you killed Saitou san." Kenshin said sheathing his katana.  
  
"Shut up! Ikuzu!!!" With that Saitou charged towards him as Kenshin did the same. Inflicting a Battou-jutsu. Breaking his katana into two. While Kenshin got a graze from his right chest to the left.  
  
Silence filled the battle ground. Suddenly, another scream broke the silence as a loud thud was heard. Kenshin whipped towards the sound.  
  
'Kaoru! I've gotta save her!' With that Kenshin ran towards the sound but was stopped by a black figure he saw just now. A flying punch landed on his cheek, sending him to another corner. Blood trickled down as the figure disappeared and reappear in front of him and gave him a kick. This time, Kenshin managed to block the hit with the back of his arm.  
  
"Kaoru's suffering because of you!" With the new found strength, Susumu kicked him to the other corner. The indigo ribbon flew out of Kenshin's grasp. Lying there on the ground, with a big patch of blood stained on it. Feeling drain Kenshin staggered towards the ribbon and picked it up only to be knee kicked again.  
  
Kenshin stood up again, walking towards the ribbon. But this time, the one getting hurt would not be him. He had no time to waste. As if on cue, Susumu threw several kunais at him all to be blocked by Kenshin's katana. The next thing Susumu knew was that, he was being pinned on the truck on the shoulder. Kenshin mercilessly pulled out his katana, flicking the blood away. He walked towards the ribbon. Picking it up gingerly.  
  
"Battousai! You and my fight isn't over yet!" Saitou's sound boomed.  
  
"Your katana is gone Saitou! The fight is over!" Kenshin tried to reason with him.  
  
With that, Saitou took the broken katana at made his 'Gatotsu' stance.  
  
"A mibu rou never learns." Kenshin stated impatiently. Saitou gave no warning as he launched forward to Kenshin. His broken katana met nothing but air. He jerked his head to his side to find Kenshin inflicting a battou-jutsu to his neck. Pushing him to a near-by tree. Kenshin held his katana in hand and walked towards him.  
  
Saitou felt numb after the injury at the neck. He couldn't even move his fingers. Is breathing became more and more haggard.  
  
"I shall grant your wish to die honorably mibu rou." With that Kenshin raised his katana over head. Suddenly, a shout distracted all three of them. Kenshin, Saitou and Susumu.  
  
"YAMETE!! Onegai!!" The three of them, found Tokio panting heavily running towards Saitou.  
  
"Stop! Please! If not for my sake then for Kaoru's! I promised her that I would take care of Hajime so she could be free! Please! Himura san.... Don't take him away from me." Tokio knelt in front of Kenshin and she raised both hands to shoulder level to protect Saitou from the merciless blade. Tokio some how reminded him of how Kaoru insisted on letting him go at the Ikedaya incident. He lowered hi blade slowly and sheathe it.  
  
"Thank gods, that you found some one like her." With that Kenshin was gone like the wind. Going after Kaoru.  
  
"What do you think you are doing here! I told you to stay at the inn! Do you know how dangerous this is? It might get you killed! What do you expect me to do next?" Saitou chided Tokio.  
  
"I came for you... like how you came for me back then." Tokio answered sweet and short. Saitou was taken back.  
  
'Came for me?' His cold amber eyes soften a little. Before collapsing onto Tokio's thigh, he gave a small smile and muttered a 'thanks'.  
  
"Take care of Saitou. I would go see Kaoru now." Without waiting for her reply, he disappeared into the shadow.  
  
'A lady who tames the wolf. Interesting.' Susumu thought as he clutched onto his injured shoulder jumping from branch to branch. Camouflaged into the shadows.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Blood covered Kaoru's forehead as some trickled down her face. Kaoru staggered to stand again with the help of the saya. Kaoru panted for air as she shut one of her eyes. Pain surged through her whole body. Slashes could be seen on her whole body as blood stained her gi and hakama.  
  
"Give up Kamiya! I'm too strong for you. Your kodachi nitou ryuu is useless to me. Not to mention when one of it is broken by Okita." Kaoru gritted her teeth as she held on to her saya and kodachi tighter.  
  
"Unsatisfied? Then show me what you really got Kamiya! If... you can break or even make me let go of my katana.... I will let you go." Hijikata said confidently. No one had ever done it to him. Hijikata was positive in winning. Kaoru raced towards him and did a mirror image. Kaiten Kenbu. Her sword dancing.  
  
Hijikata made no movement as Kaoru circled me. He looked at the ground.  
  
"Good try, Kamiya. But you forget... that you are bleeding!" Hijikata thrust his sword towards Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes widen but manage to block Hijikta's thrust by sliding it into her sheathe. But little did she know Hijikata kicked her in the ribs again. Flying to the group of Shinsen Gumi members. Whisperings were heard as Kaoru coughed out blood again.  
  
'Have.... to.... get.... up....' Kaoru thought as she commanded her legs to stand but it gave way as her face met the ground. Grazing her ivory skin.  
  
'Got.... to... get.... up....' Kaoru commanded again. She finally stood up with the help of her kodachi. Hijikata smirked at the sight of Kaoru.  
  
'She had already lost.' Kaoru started to walked slowly towards him by the aid of the kodachi. Slowly... she gained speed. Plucking the kodachi out of the ground she ran full speed at him. She could no longer care about techniques. All that in her mind was making Hijikata lose his katana or hurt him some how. She unleashed a battle cry as she raised her kodachi. Life was draining out of her already... bit... by... bit.  
  
'I'll Love You Always.... Ken.... shin....' Pictures of Kenshin flashed through her mind. The pictures when she first met him. The pictures where he glared at her... with those amber hues. The pictures where he smiled at her. The pictures where he looked at her so lovingly. The unforgettable night... that she became... his woman. Yes. She promised him that... she would come back always... but maybe... that promise was not to be.  
  
She brought down her kodachi and saya on top of it, pushing more force into it. Suddenly, a familiar voice boomed out of the corner.  
  
"KAORU!!!" Kaoru having new found strength, shouted again. The next thing she knew was that she had gone pass Hijikata. She was affirmative.... she had manage to injured his left arm. She had won. Hijikata wasn't everything.... but he was a man who does what he had said. Kaoru slumped onto the dirty floor. Hijikata smiled inwardly at the injury he received. He signaled for the members attention,.  
  
"Let's go." Hijikata commanded the Shinsen Gumi. Soon they were gone. Leaving Kaoru with the guy.  
  
"KAORU!!!" The mysterious yet familiar man called out to her. He cradled her in his embrace. Kaoru smiled at his anxiousness.  
  
"You can't stop worrying for a second.... could you?" Kenshin stroked her cheeks.  
  
"I cannot.... if it concerns about you... my love." Kaoru smiled at the status she is in Kenshin's heart. Kenshin took out the ribbon from his gi.  
  
"My.... ribbon...." Kenshin handed the ribbon to the enthusiastic yet tired Kaoru. He smiled at her... but tears... couldn't stop to flow.  
  
"Kenshin... no... baka... I have kept my promise to you.... I have come back... so stop... crying." Kaoru managed to caress his cheek.  
  
"Shh... sleep... you are tired... I'll be there... when you wake up... This is my promise to you now." Kaoru smiled at his promise. And gave into darkness. The last thing she saw was the never changing red moon hanging above the greatest night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~=Owari=~ (NEXT!! EPILOUGE!!)  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
WAI WAI WAI!! Next of this... would be the epilogue!! Stay tune ne... How was these fighting scenes... took me long enough desu ne... ^__^ gomen... they really need a lot of thinking.... I hope it's great... ^^ What do you think?? Is this ending nice?? Does it suit the story...?? Hope all of ya like it ne... ^^  
  
About Assassin's of Love... anou.... GOMEN!! Yes! I took LONG for the epilogue... I promise that I'll get them out soon.... and I have a sequel in mind already.... I know! I'm an idiot! Haven't even finish my epilogue... i'm already thinking about my sequel... shweesh... what's with me??  
  
  
[There will be 2 sets ^^ check if your names are there! It may appear twice ne..]  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
MP -- *pats MP's head* Dun worry it its... I promise ne ^^ I hope this fighting scene is good... Is it? I hope you like this chappie ^^ And thank you for reviewing ^__^  
  
Tanuki (jo chan) -- Yes! Of course I remember you ^^ I remember all my reviewers ^^ Thank you for supporting me all the way... i am more than grateful ^^Thanks for the compliment... i have been flatered. Anyway.. here's the next chappie... i hope you'll like it ^^ thanks for the review too ^__^  
  
Crystal -- Really? I thought my battle scenes looked lame... -_-... But i'm glad you like it Here's the next chappie... I hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review too ^__^  
  
Sabina-star -- Here's the fight with okita... You think it's good?? I'm not very sure ya know... what do you think? Here's the update... hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Shojin Takaru -- Ohisashiburi desu ne!! It's ok... you must have been busy ne... Thanks for the review... I hope you like this chappie too ^__^  
  
K-chan -- Sou! Poor kenshin ne... anyway... I hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review too ^__^  
  
Tan Kimiko -- Soap opera? really? haha~ I didn't noticed it. here's the next update... so kenshin is going to be revived desu ne. Thanks for the cute review ne ^__^  
  
Saby-chan --I describe the fighting scenes well? Thanks! YEAH! kaoru kick ass ne!! Hehe! Gomen for me being evil... Evil is my middle name.. Ohohohohoho~ Ahem.. nvm me... anyway... here's the next chappie.. I hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Chibi -- Here's more!! I hope you'll like it ne.. ^^ Thanks for the review ^__^  
  
^^ -- It's not really Sagara Sanosuke. It's Harada Sanosuke. He's a real life character. He's in the ShinsenGumi as you hve already know. He is in the 10th patrol group. Uses a spear. Watsuki sama also used him for the Sagara Sanosuke's character model ya know ^_^ So you understand now? Anyway here's the next chappie... I hope you'll like it...Thanks for the review ^__^  
  
D.A -- Well I think I would stopped this fic after the war... you kow where they meet Arai Shakku.. the rest... you'll have to wait for the epilouge. ^^ Here's the next chappie... i hope you'll like.... thanks for the review too ne.. ^__^  
  
Willow -- Here's the next chappie ^^ Thank you for the review ^__^  
  
Omochi -- Here's the update... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
  
Here's the review for the previous chappie ^__^  
  
Crystal -- *Drools at the sight of Battousai* Kyaa!! I love Battousai!! *Hugs Crystal. haha~ Gomen ne, for the cliffhangers... hope you'll like this chappie..  
  
Sabrina-star -- Haiz... her next encounter with Okita would be a fight.. ^^ Hope you'll like this chappie...  
  
Joey -- Nope! Jumps one feet away from joey chan... I dun intend to kill her... So no worries ne... They will be happy in their own way... I promise ^^ Here's the next chappie.. I hope you'll like it ne.. Thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Bunny -- WAI WAI WAI!! I couldn't imagine that you REVIEWED my fic!! I'm so happy!! I like your fic.. How the past can change... they are one of my favourites!! Really!! I'm not joking ya know ^_^ Well she said Second love because her first was Saitou ne ^^ here's the next chappie.. i really hope you'll like this chappie ^__^ Thanks for the review ne ^^  
  
tiggergirl -- Really?? I am very happy you like this story ^^Dun worry... she won't die ne.. ^^ thanks for the review... i hope you'll like this ne...  
  
omochi -- Oro? ANou... what's the meaning of 'deja vou'?? I'm not quite sure ne.. ^^ Do tell me... Anyway.. thanks for the review.. here's the chappie.. hope you'll like it..  
  
Tsuki-sama -- Thank you for being my #1 fan.. thanks for supporting me through the way ne.. Tsuki-sama ^^ I like to see your reviews too ^^ Thanks for saying that I'm one of the best rk writers.. thank you... i believe there are better ones out there ne ^^ Really? you really think that my ideas of KK together are nice?? Thanks! ^__^ Thanks for you nice review.. here' the chappie.. i hope you'll like it.. ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- Thanks for the review.. i hope you'll like this chappie ^__^  
  
Williow -- Don't worry.. Kaoru doesn't die...^^ here's the upate... i hope you'll like it ne.. ^__^  
  
Saby-chan --Thanks for the review ne ^^ hope you'll like this...  
  
J.J -- Dun worry!! It is going to be a GOOD ending.. trust me ne.. ^^ Thanks for the reviews.. ^^ Hope you'll like this chappie... ^^  
  
Tan Kimiko -- YES!! Dun worry... i like gd endings... i understand how reader gets fed up when the ending doesn't make the expectation.. But!! Don't worry... I SWEAR!! this is going to be good! thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
Ayumi -- Really? My writing amaze you? ^^ THANKS!! Here's the next chappie... I hope you'll like it.. ^__^  
  
  
::BIG THANKS::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom -- Thanks for the review ^^ Hope you'll like it... ^__^ 


	16. Epilogue

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin and The Shinsen Gumi does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This story is base more on Kaoru's view in the Shinsen Gumi… then Kenshin's view in the Ishin Shishi. The characters in Shinsen Gumi are all real well except for Kaoru… duh… anyway I did a little research on The Shinsen Gumi… It did help me a little… if anyone has more information on the Shinsen Gumi… do leave it in the review or you would like to E-mail me the resources… Me E-mail is: kenshin_kaoru@rkonline.zzn.com or kenshin_kaoru86@yahoo.com Thanks a lot… Please if you are a Shinsen Gumi fan… please do not feel Offended… Thanks again.  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Akai Tsuki  
  
Epilogue – The Never Ever Changing Akai Tsuki  
  
"Oh... Just follow this path and you'll reach there." One of the farmers told Katsura. He gave his thanks and started walking towards the given direction. The white snow covered up to his ankle as his leg sink into it.  
  
'I wonder if Himura and Kamiya are doing fine. I just hope that they would be able to escape from the Shinsen gumi. One way or another. I could use Kamiya to be partnered with Himura. In this sense, another 10% of winning this battle is with us.' Katsura thought technically. Although it was cruel to think of them as such killing machines, the new era would still need someone like Kenshin to start it up. Clearing the old era was the first step... and this job belongs to the hitokiris.  
  
Katsura opened the door. There was nothing but quietness. He started to get worried.  
  
"Gomen Kudasai! Is anyone at home?" Katsura shouted at the door. Footsteps were heard as the shadow stepped out in the light.  
  
"Himura... I can see that you are doing just fine... where's Kamiya?" Katsura asked as he scanned the hall.  
  
"She's in the room. She isn't well... but is recovering. I assume that your coming means the continuation of the war. When must I go back?" Katsura gave a nod in agreement.  
  
"As fast as possible. I need another favor of you. Is Kamiya well enough to do battle. The Ishin Shishi would need someone like her. In this way, the chances of winning-"  
  
"Gomen Nasai. Katsura san... I do not wish to go battle anymore... But I would go wherever Kenshin takes me. I can protect myself. I kill for self-defense or defense for the weak. I would not take another soul for another era or to keep the old one. I am tired of killing..." Kaoru reasoned as she held on to the pillar for support.  
  
"Kaoru! You shouldn't be up! You haven't fully recovered yet!" Kenshin panic as he ran over to where she was and be her support and brought her to her seat.  
  
"But Kamiya san... In this way... all those you have killed in the past would go to waste." Katsura tried to reason with her.  
  
"Katsura sama.... Whoever or whatever she had killed in the past... I would take up the responsibility. I would continue to kill for the new era. If I stop now... the people who died by my sword... would be useless... Someone once told me... 'Everyone is looking for small kinds of happiness.' In the new era where, most people would be happy... until that time... I would continue my post as a Hitokiri. But when the new era is here..."  
  
"You would put down your sword?" Katsura continue for him.  
  
"I do not know... but I would not ever take another life unless like what Kaoru said... self-defense or defense for the one I love and the weak." Kenshin finished as he held onto Kaoru's calloused hands. Kaoru smiled at his promise.  
  
"I understand... the traitor... We have found him and we have also asked someone to cover that job."  
  
  
=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--  
  
  
"Hahaha! Well... I feel a bit sorry for the rest but... somethings have to be done. Risks have to be taken if some one wants to earn big money." Iizuka threw large pack of money in the air and caught it skillfully.  
  
He was one of the mysterious Shinsen Gumi messenger. Or more like informer. But nobody knew who he was... or actually how he got the information. He was being rewarded greatly every time for each information.  
  
"No matter, if the Bakufu or the Shishi are the winners... both would be bad for the samurais and warriors... compared the katanas and battle... money looks more dependable no matter which angle I look at it." Iizuka threw the pack of money again and caught it expertly.  
  
Suddenly, behind him a set of laughter was given off. Iizuka turned behind to find a man with a high ponytail, wearing only one side of his gi. The man's katana was pointed to the ground. Iizuka narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blade. There was something different about it... but he didn't know what. He threw that idea to the back of his head.  
  
"Ha! I should have known. Kogorou wouldn't let me off so easily." Iizuka's hand slit to the hilt of the katana.  
  
"Looks like I would have to rely on this KATANA AGAIN!" Iizuka said as he unsheathe his katana and charged at him. The man just crooked his mouth as his katana cut through Iizuka. Throwing the flamed Iizuka down the cliff.  
  
"Che... I can't believe that they gave me such a little character to deal with. But anyways, one day... I would show those idiots who they are messing with. In the end... Not the Bakufu or the Ishin Shishi would win.. But me..."  
  
  
=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Shishio Makoto..."  
  
"Aa... he is a masterless samurai. His profile is low... but he has a very strong sword technique... I believe that he could be as good as you. The assassin's job would be transferred to him. I would need you to be in the front line of the armies. They would need your protection." Kenshin nod his head in understand. He tightened the hold of Kaoru.  
  
"I would do it..."  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=--=  
  
  
"YATTA!!! WE'VE WON!! YATTA ZE!!"  
  
"THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!!" Another Ishin Shishi calls out. Kenshin looked at the high sky.  
  
'Has everything finished at last....?" Kenshin asked no one. He turned around as he heard a familiar voice calling out for him.  
  
"Kenshin! The war's over! You've won!!" Kaoru called out as she threw herself to him.  
  
"Aa... it took longer then I expect." Kenshin said as he hugged her tight to him.  
  
"Let's get going..."  
  
"Aa..." Kenshin said as his hands secure her waist as they walked home.  
  
"I wish you all the best... Kaoru chan..." A pair of sky blue eyes looked at the couple as he disappeared into the woods.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Koishii... is everything ready?" Kenshin asked as he carried their small pack as they decided to wander Japan. But first... they would have to meet someone. Arai Shakku.  
  
"Hai... Everything's done. Should we get going?" Kaoru asked as she held Kenshin's hand as the both of them walked towards their destination.  
  
"Himura! I have been waiting for you. That must be your woman there." I rough voice rang.  
  
"Arai."  
  
"Himura... I can't believe that you are leaving the Ishins without a katana? Even your woman has a kodachi with her."  
  
"Arai. I have already told Katsura sama about it. I would not kill anyone for any reason. I have come to say goodbye to you only." Kenshin replied. Arai laughed at Kenshin's reason on not killing.  
  
"If such things really exist... please... I might need the guidance. But maybe one day... the whole world would think like you do." Arai said as he took out two sword from behind and threw it to Kenshin.  
  
"That's for you. And the kodachi's for the babe. I heard that her's was broken. These are my goodbye gifts then. That sword that you are holding... it may not be my masterpiece... but it would help your vows of not killing..." Kenshin unsheathe the katana... to find that the blade was on the wrong side...  
  
"It's a sakabatou. If it ever breaks... and you still have that silly vow... come back to me... I'll give you the best there ever is." With that Arai waved his hand and walked away. Kenshin looked at the sakabatou intently. It was heavier than other swords... but it might come in handy. Kenshin looked at Kaoru to find her hugging her new kodachi. Her face plastered with a big smile.  
  
"You know... I'm starting to get jealous over you hugging both your kodachis like that." Kenshin smirked as Kaoru looked at how she carried them. She pressed them tightly to her chest. She blushed as she got what Kenshin meant.  
  
"That's the way that you should be holding me... not the kodachis you know..." Kaoru turned around and stuck her tongue out. Kenshin chuckled as he kissed her.  
  
"So where are we heading now?" Kenshin looked up at the night sky. The red moon was up in the never ending sky again. He looked at Kaoru.  
  
"Kanagawa looks fine to me. Let's find a place to rest first. Our journey starts tomorrow." Kenshin said as they started walking to their new destination.  
  
The old era died off... the new era rose. Everything starts to change. Everything... only the feelings that those two held for each other and the never ever changing red moon would stay the forever same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~=Owari=~  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Minna sama… kon'nichiwa… how do you find this chappie ^_^ hope you enjoy it ne… WAI WAI! FINISHED! AT LAST! So how is this?? Yup! I hope it's nice and waffy ne.. ^__^ I hope you ain't disappointed ne.. So you like this ending... guess whose the one who saw Kenshin and Kaoru?? Definitely not Saitou... ^^ Yes... It is Okita... I didn't have the heart to kill him... so i just made him happy by the way Kaoru lives. They are heading for Kanagawa, Tokyo. It's Seta Soujirou's hometown. I wanted to make it at Chiba, Tokyo. After all it is Kaoru's hometown... but anyway... I really hope it's nice for all of ya ne... I really hope all of you enjoy this ficcy... I am really happy that so many people are supporting me!! ^^ I promise to continue writing to make my writings get better! ^^ Minna sama ARIGATOU!  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THE FIC!! I AM MORE THAN GRATEFUL!! AISHITERU MY REVIEWERS!!! THERE WILL BE A PAGE WHERE I WOULD THANK YOU OFFICIALLY!! THIS WORKING ON IT NE... ARIGATOU FOR SUPPORTING ME TILL SO FAR... HONTOU NI... ARIGATOU!! MINNA SAMA!!  
  
All of you would know right? A sequel of Assassin's of Love (Battle for Love) would be covering for Akai Tsuki and another new fic covering Made for Each Other.  
  
The new fic would be in the Meiji Era. Just give you supportive readers out there some hints.  
  
Kenshin doesn't want Kaoru to get hurt or injured again. He is determined to protect her. Saitou comes along talking of another gravely dangerous mission. Kenshin and gang are going... except for Kaoru. Kenshin ain't letting her go. He hurt her... with his words... those words.... push her to another man... namely... some smiley rurouni ^__^  
  
Okay...^^ that's the summary... i suppose... ^__^ sooooo... This is the first meiji fic I'm at.. let's hope i don't forget my 'de gozaru's and 'sessha's... ^__^ I cannot confirm that this is definitely a KxK ficcy... it will depend on the readers k..... The more votes at the end... for either K x K or K x Smiley rurouni. The more votes win! ^______^ OTANOSHIMI DE!!!!! 


	17. THANKS

REVIEWERS THANKS ^__^  
  
Minna!! First off!! I want to apologize!! GOMEN NASAI!! Well... i made a dumb mistake.... actually... THAT WAS the last chappie... about the (next! Epilogue) thingy.... i apologize.... gomen! I didn't intend to bluff or what... you see... me... being the lazy author... I copied and paste my last part.... and accidentally... copied the part about next epilogue! Yes! I am dumb... i don't deny it... gomen ne.. -__- sobs... forgive me??   
  
Okay... now my thanks to me beloved REVIEWERS!!  
  
  
*BOWS* DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!  
  
  
First off.... I want to thank....  
SakuraCherryBlossom (First to reviewed my fic), Midori Natari Himura.  
Thanks to the both of you.... I could produce such fics...  
  
Second... I want to thanks those who reviewed every single chappie!! and stayed with me till the end...  
SakuraCherryBlossom, marsanuki, omochi, JJ/nameless (chan...).  
  
Though it's not a lot of ya... I really look forward to your reviews... ^^  
  
Thirdly... I WANNA THANK ALL REVIEWERS  
SakuraCherryBlossom, Vesca, MP, Icez Bluez, fdsa, Midori Natari Himura, chibi-angel, yue, marstanuki, Hatokirei, Tan-kimiko, ~, kage, rebacca, SeRa, Akal-Saris, flowergirl, sync*in, Keito, Quimberly, White Plum, sweetaznpnai4eva, Tanuki (jo chan), Joey, kin, rurouni, inuki, L.Sith, Samurai X, me10sai, dmoni, ells, amakasa toko, LinaNverse, Serena, micqs, Shojin Takaru, Takada Saiko, konton, Cecilia, Ayumi, Hitokiri's woman, Saby-chan, Crystal, Kara Himura, x__X, kraci, LittleDragon5, Kyaa Kyaff, Hitokiri Hatokou, Midnightstar, SailorloneStar, Bunny, tigger girl, Tsuki-sama, Willow, K-chan, chibi, ^^, D.A, Ayce Shade, kurara, Ice Goddess, shizuka!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I wanna thank ALL OF YOU! Whether, you only reviewed one or all... All of you realy brighten up my day by just sending such nice reviews.. ^__^ thanks...  
  
I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL YOUR REVIEWS MORE THAN YOU EXPECT... ^__^ they are my treasures... thanks again for staying with me through the last episode...  
  
Fourthly, I wanna thanks those who read and followed...  
Although you never reviewed it's fine with me... as long as you like my story and stay with me.. i am contented. But for those who reviewed... i really thank you...^__^  
  
ARIGATOU MINNA SAMA...   
Akai Tsuki would be stopping here... ^^  
Some of you wanted a sequel?? Hmmm... I'm not sure whether I can do it... how about some suggestion... ^_~ Domo arigatou gozaimasu... 


End file.
